Big Brother
by babyluw
Summary: staring: RenjiIchigo, IkkakuRangiku, YumichikaIshida, Kira, Hisagi, Orihime, Rukia. who, that's alot of people. in short: a bunch of people are not to leave a apartment for 70 days, and there's cameras watching every move they do...day 44 up.
1. day 00 to 01

urg, I'm not used to write in third person, all my other stories are in first, so this will be sort of an experiment. don't know how to explain this, so I think it's best you just go ahead and read it ^^

oh, it's named after a TV show that went here a coupple of years ago...sort of stole the Idea from there. and I don't own anything, except a computer that's slowly falling apart....

-

**DAY 00. Friday.**

**xxxx.**

"When you enter the "apartment", you are not to leave in a seventy days. If you're not voted out of the competition or gives up. One will be out voted every week. In all cases it means that you've lost the chance of the million and are not to enter the apartment again.

Tasks and challenges will occur, you don't need to be in them. But I suggest you are, cause after all, you want as much screen time as possible and you want the people watching you to like you. And the winner in the challenge will get immunity in the weeks voting, at least in the start, when there's only 4 or 5 left we'll see if we change that.

You are filmed 24/7, the only room not filmed is the little bathroom – where only a toilet is placed, and in the shower – but you are filmed as soon as you step out of it. Our cameras can sense heat and work in the dark too. So there's no escape.

The apartment, or flat, is one living room/kitchen/bar, three bedrooms, it's not strict and you are allowed too sleep how ever and with who ever you want. There's one little toilet and one bigger bathroom with shower and jacuzzi. There's also a rather big balcony and a little "closet", that's were you'll get your food. The closet wont be open if there's nothing in it that you should have.

The kitchen is well equited and there's TV, playstation, bill board, various games and music for all occasions. So we hope that you'll have a good time."

Participators:

Kurosaki Ichigo, 18.

Abarai Renji, 20.

Madarame Ikkaku, 21.

Ayasegawa Yumichika, 19.

Matsumoto Rangiku, 20.

Kuchiki Rukia, 19.

Inoue Orihime, 19

.Ichida Uryu, 18.

Izuru Kira, 23.

Hisagi Shuuhei, 23.

**-**

**DAY 01. Saturday.**

**1630**.

"Oi! Look at this place, I won't be leaving out of free will, that's for sure!" A red haired man ran into the place to crash directly at one of the two couches.

The rest of the participators entered the flat, and so they enters the screens in millions of homes.

"It's a normal apartment you punk. Nothing special here." The big breasted blonde throws at him as she suspiciously looks around the place.

"So I'm from the street, got a problem with that?"

"No, I'm from the street to." She opens the mini bar, just to find it empty.

"How come I haven't seen ya?"

"Cause I don't spend the nights in some street corner, if you get what I mean."

"Who-"

"Renji, you couldn't seriously have thought that she would be living in some street corner with those boobs?" the "hair less" man crashes down on the couch opposite Renji.

"Well, thank you!...baldie...." The blonde murmurs while drewling sarcasm.

"Oi! I'm not bald!"

"Ike, in ten weeks, I think we'll figure out if you're bald or not."

"Thanx Renji."

"Oh, you guys know each other?"

"Yeah, we play in the same band." They said in unison. Welcoming a snicker from the other big breasted girl.

**1650.**

Everybody had dropped their baggage of in their bedrooms and gathered on the couch.

"So," Renji started "lets introduce ourselfs, since we haven't done that yet. Short girl, you go first."

"Me? Oh, my name is Kuchiki Rukia, 19 years old. I'm from the country where I live with my older brother Byakuya. I have no job, on my free time I like to paint and read comics."

"Well, nice to meet you Rukia. Next, the blond emo." He couldn't help but notice the look he got from the girl when he called her by name.

"I'm Izuru Kira and my face looks like this, I'm not emo. I work as an constuctor, chosing the right materials and change everything that the architect done wrong. And I'm 23."

"So, you're a nerd in other words. Well, nice to meet yo-"

"Quit the act and just shut up for a while could you? I've had it with your over socialised I'm-the-coolest-guy-so-you-all-love-me-no-mather-what-I-say act."

"Okay, the word is yours Orange top." Renji snickerd.

"Name's Kurosaki Ichigo –don't even think about it." The threw a glare towards Renji, whose face just lightened up. "I'm 18, just graduated, or rather, jumped off med school. Nice to meet you all, four eyes you're next. "

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that last comment. My name is Ishida Uruy, also 18. I'm a designer for a smaller cloth company."

"I'll take it from there, I'm Hisagi Shuuhei, 23. I'm a bartender at part time, and what I do the rest of the time is none of your business."

"Oh, he's just ashamed, he works in my business too. I'm Rangiku, 20. I'm the best you can get with money." She strikes a victory pose towards one of the cameras.

"Oh, that's just so ugly. So from the 80's." The man with the black perm(?) flashed his eyelashes(?) with a face of disgust.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Asegawa Yumichika. I'm 19 and a model and a highly respected fashion blogger too. And I'm the most beautiful you can get a look at with money. Thank you. It's your turn, innocent girl." The attention turned towards the other big breasted brunet, who giggled a little.

"I'm Inoue Orihime. I'm 19 and I just graduated and became a nuclear physics assistant, or I will be after this. On my free time I mostly work on developing robots that can win the golden globe and play fisters and cook with me. So long all my prototypes go out of function when they eat ice cream. I'm also holding a cooking course for pregnant women." The group stared at her with open mouths, trying to figure out what to say. When no one did, Ikkaku took with.

"...that's...nice....well, I'm Ikkaku, just turned 21. I play drums in my and Renjis band. We don't really have the cash for a proper home so we usually take a runaway check and moves around a lot."

"And I'm Abarai Renji. 20." They all looked at each other, not really knowing what to do next.

"_Attention attention! Package in the closet!"_ the speaker in the ceiling corner screamed.

"Well, I guess that's the food delivery." Rangiku said as she stood up and went over to the closet door. "Yo, Orihime-chan, you'll help me pack up?"

"Yeah sure!" the girl happily chipped from the couch.

"I'll help too" Rukia filled in, standing up and leaving the men for them self.

**1710.**

"So..." Hisagi stared "Do we make this a free race or do we draw lot about it?" He looked at the other men around him, who immediately knew what he was talking about.

"I'm not interested" The blond man said with a stoic face.

"Me neither." Ishida filled in.

"I know what you think, the sex will be nation wild but.... well, can you make it ten weeks without doing it? And I don't know what you guys think but for me, I would rather be on screen doing it with one of those than doing it with my hand."

The men looked up at him, you could see that they had all changed their minds.

"So, what do we do? I mean, there's only three of them and seven of us."

"We make it a free race, more exiting if it isn't decided from the start. Plus you can change your mind and hit on them all if you want too." Ikkaku said with a calm voice.

"Yeah, lets just leave it open." Renji filled in. And the others nodded in agreement.

-**

* * *

**

so, that's was the introduction and the first day of that.... don't really have much to say more than I'll need your help with this one, but I think it'll be easier to understand with what after the next chapter...

what do ya think?


	2. day 02 to 03

so, day 2 and 3.

-

**DAY 02. Sunday.**

**1230.**

Rukia watched the TV-screen. Just as she thought, there were no channels that showed what happened in the world outside. You could just watch what happened in different rooms and one channel that showed "married – with children" 24/7. She settled for leaving it on the girls bedroom and raised to go and make herself lunch. So far it was only her and Izuru that were up.

"Do you want lunch? I was thinking on doing a salad." She asked as she passed the opened balcony door. The balcony was not really a balcony, cause it had an area on almost 40m2.

"Yes, thank you. Do you want any help?" Izuru nodded and rose his gaze from his book.

"No, I'm fine. You just continue reading.....?"

"The cell, by Stephen King"

"Oh, okay" And she headed towards the kitchen.

**1325.**

Renji sat up on his bed, he was the only one still in the bedroom. He pulled on some low cut jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt and went out to the kitchen to meet the rest of the house.

"You're finally up?" Ikkaku greeted him with a mouth full of cereals as he closed in on the "kitchen"

"Yeah, havn't slept in a bed for a week. Felt good. Where did you find that?" He nodded towards Ikkakus bowl, and Ikkaku pointed towards a locker.

"So, what's happening around here?"

"Nothing much, the girls and Ishida are out on the balcony, playing some game, Hisagi is eyedroping on them through the TV. Yumichika is in the jacuzzi. Ichigo and Izuru, I'm sure you can see what there up to since they're right in front of you"

"Yeah, morning Ichigo" He muttered sleepily as he sat down at the table "and Izuru, you look like you've been up for a while." He nodded at the plate that was filled with more of a lunch salad than a breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm a morning person."

-

**DAY 03. Monday.**

**1500.**

"_Attention Attention! Bzz- okay folks, it looks like you've had a good morning_" They all looked up from whatever they were doing "..._okay, how bout we start the first competition? As you all surely know, you don't have to do it if you don't want to but, well. It doesn't look like you have any major things going on. If someone goes to the closet_-" Izuru immediately rose to his feet, dumped the dish on the bench and went over to the closet.

"_Thank you Izuru. Pull out the box. In there you'll find a note explaining the game, and you'll also find the tools for it. Have fun!"_

**1515.**

They were all gathered around the box that were standing on the sofa table.

"So? Shall we open?" Renji said.

"Yeah" Ichigo answered while the others nodded. He leaned over the box and lifted the lock. Taking out a note and slingshots. He read the note:

"_Take it easy, you're not here to kill each other.  
In the box there's ten slingshots and ten bags containing 50 rubber bullets each.  
The game is such as, shoot each other ass much and as hard as you want. You are not allowed to shoot at the ones who don't want to play, and on those who gives up. The game ends when everybody else given up. The last one standing will have immunity on Friday_."

"This sounds fun." Ikkaku examined one of the slingshots.

"So, who's in?" Rangiku asked as she fasted one of the bags to her hip.

"I'm out" Ishida said at once.

"Me too" Yumichika filled in "My skin is way to fair to be exposed to this ruthless game."

"Okay, that's all? Rest are in?" Ichigo asked as he control checked his bag and took out two bullets to roll between his fingers. Making himself ready.

"Three...." Everyone stepped back and raised their arms. Yumichika took Ishidas hand and ran towards their bedroom.

"Our bedroom is a free sone!" He screamed on the way.

"Two..." Rangiku took Orihimes hand and ran in behind the bar, Rukia fallowed.

"One!" Peas flew cross the room, Hisagi, Izuru and Ichigo ducked behind one of the couches and Ikkaku and Renji hide behind the other.

"Team up?" Hisagi asked.

"Yeah, 'till we get the others out." Ichigo answered and Izuru nodded.

They heard screams from behind the bar, soon fallowed by "I give up! I give up!"

-

**1712.**

"Shit, I'm to old for this!" The blond man complained behind the tilted table in the dinning area.

"You're 23 for gods sake!" The orange head shouted back from behind the couch.

Both Renji and Ikkaku jumped up on the bar, and mass shot at the blond.

"Stop! I give up! I'm out!"

"Kira!"

**1712.**

"You think they're done soon?" Ishida asked, looking up from his sketch block.

"Nah, it's more than just a game for those guys." Yumichika said from his shoulder. Taking the block from his hands and examining the work "You're really good, I like the collar."

"Yeah, it would fit you. We just do it a little higher..." He drew a few lines on the piece "and the sleeves a little tighter....there, what do you think?"

"It's really good. You'd do this for me?"

"Yeah sure, if you make it past the first voting"

"Aaw, make me clothes too Ishida-kun!" Rangiku whined from one of the other beds.

**1856.**

"I'm out! Damn, that one was one inch from my eye!" Hisagi raised his hands over his head and headed towards the bedroom.

"Shuuhei!"

"Sorry Ichigo, you're on your own, Good luck!"

Ichigo took a fast look over the bar, just to see Hisagi disappear into the bedroom.

"So, berry boy," Renjis voice come from behind a tilted chair close to the bathroom. "it's only you left, might as well give up"

"No, maybe you've forgot about it, but there's one more than me left."

"Ike is on my side Strawberry." Renjis cocky voice answered.

"And I'm right here!" Ikkaku jumped up on the bar, only to get one giant pea on his ear, soonely fallowed by one square on his adams apple, causing the shaved(?) man to lose his breath, and Ichigo pulled him down behind the bar.

In one sweep Ichigo was over him, kicking the slingshot away before the man catched his breath.

"Give up." He said with an ice cold voice.

"How did you-"

"The TV. Give up." Ikkaku stared at him blankly.

"I give up." Ichigo backed off him, taking his foot of the mans chest. "You're better than I imagined, and smart too. It was a good fight."

"Yeah."

Ikkaku stood up, taking his slingshot up. "He's all yours Renji! Don't go easy on him"

"There's still one you've forgotten" Ichigo said lowly as Ikkaku was to leave, changing the channel on the TV so that it showed the girls bed room.

"Oh, what a tricky one..."

**1857.**

Ichigo put the remote in his back pocket before he stood up.

Shielding behind a pillow he raced towards Renji, jumping over him and in into the bathroom. Turning to shoot as soon as he had both feet on the ground; hitting one shot in the neck and a double on his back.

"You little-" Renji ran into the shower, taking cover and shooting back at Ichigo. Hitting his chest.

The orange head hissed, putting his hand where the pea hit and going down on his knees. Renji stepped out of the shower, slightly surprised.

"What happened?" Renji showed his head suspiciously out of the shower.

"You hit my nipple, god it hurts like hell!"

"Come on it can't be that bad!" Renji started to be a little worried, sure the game was not harm free. But, well.

"It's newly pierced" Ichigo shot back, his face becoming beat red.

"Oh...." the red head watched as the younger slowly stood up, one hand still over his nipple the other on the edge of the jacuzzi. The slingshot on the ground. "Come here" He opened the blurred glass door wide open, motioning for Ichigo to get in.

Ichigo leaned against the tiled wall in the back of the shower and Renji gently took his hand away and pulled his shirt off.

"Shit, sorry."

"Is it bad?" Ichigo looked up at the ceiling, he had no problem with blood but...small cuts wasn't really his thing.

"It bleeds a little and the piercing is a little out of place, it looks like it 've been torn"

"Fuck."

"I think it's best that we take it out" He turned the shower on, holding the pipe towards the floor, waiting for it to get cold enough.

"No!"

"It'll heal faster if we take it out!" With out warning he sprayed the orange heads chest with ice cold water.

Ichigo drew in a deep breath. "Holy shit that's cold!"

"I'll make it a little number, so it won't hurt as much when we take it out."

"Do you know what this cost?"

"I'll do it for you for free, once it's healed." And without waiting for an answer he got it out and Ichigo held back a grunt.

-

**1903.**

"See? That wasn't so bad was it? Think it'll be okay?" Both of their clothes were drenched and Ichigo were sitting on the floor in the shower, Renji standing over him.

"Yeah, thank you. I'm out."

"Wha- oh, yeah that's right, the game. That means I won." He stretched out his hand, helping the younger of the wet floor.

"No, Rukia is still left, she's been hiding in the girls bed room."

"Oh, what a tricky little- you'll be okay?" You could clearly see that all Renji wanted to do was run and shot the remaining player down.

"Go, and good luck."

-

**1905.**

Renji knocked at the door to the girls bedroom. "It's only you and me left Rukia! Come out and play!"

No answer. So he kicked the door in.

"Rukia!?" He stepped into the room.

A knee in his stomach. A foot behind his head. A kick at his wrist. He was down on the floor in two seconds. Rukia stood over him, ready to shoot.

"You win." Was all that Renji could say. The girl had taken him by surprise completely.

"_Attention A- bzz. Congratulations Kuitshi Rukia, you have won immunity this Friday. The game is now over. It sure was an unexpected win....for some. Have a nice evening. Over and out!"_

-

**1906.**

_"....Over and out!"_

"Finally!" Yuminshika rose to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry!" Orihime was first out of the room, soonely fallowed by Rangiku.

-

**2325.**

"Ah, I'm full! Going to bed now, good night." Rangiku clapped her stomach and headed towards her bedroom.

Renji went over towards the couch. Sitting down beside Ichigo.

"Don't stay up to late Renji. Good night Ichigo, well played." Ikkaku walked past them and disappeared into the guys room.

Once he was gone Renji leaned closer the orange head. "You okay?"

Ichigo looked up at the older. "Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about it. If you're in the game, you'll have to take the consequences." He put his glas down on the sofa table. "But thanks to that cold shower you cave me I might get sick!"

"Haha, well, at least you looked hot so the watchers will be happy 'bout it." He lauged and clapped Ichigo on the shoulder. "No bad felings right?"

"No bad felings."

-

* * *

so, what I need help with... is coming up with ideas for competitions/challanges. if I can't come up with some more that the ones I have, this will only continue to day 17 or something like that. but I think I have something going on...we'll see what my mind can twist togheter....

oh, and I'm sure you notised, different days - differend lenght. it'll be like that cause, some days things hapenes, and some are simply boring U_U

coment?


	3. day 04 to 06

**DAY 04. Tuesday.**

**1056.**

Ikkaku rolled over to his stomach in bed as he grunted. "Ichigo, you bastard. My back hurts like hell."

"Sorry 'bout that... argh, my nipple's all sore...."

"Stop complaining about such small things, my whole body is blue beaten." Renji whined from the third bed.

"You should have ducked the bullets jackass."

-

**1620.**

Hisagi entered the kitchen. "What are you doing?" He asked the two brunets who had pulled out almost everything they had out of the refrigerator.

"Baking" Orihime chipped happily towards him.

"With pickles and vanilla?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

-

**2340.**

"Jesus! Didn't she say that she used to hold a cooking course?" Ichigo threw himself on his bed, Ikkaku doing the same on the opposite bed.

"Yeah, but only for pregnant women, I think they have weird kind of taste, my mom said that she used to eat beetroots straight from the jar when she was pregnant with me."

"Ha, my mom used to eat a whole cake form of fudge everyday."

"Oh, I'm glad it's all over."

-

**DAY 05. Wednesday.**

**1416.**

Hisagi entered the living area were Renji, Rangiku and Ikkaku sat in one of the couches, spying on Izuru and Rukia who were out on the porch.

"What's happening?" He leaned on the edge of the couch.

"Don't know, there's no sound you know." Rangiku answered.

"So...wanna play twister?"

Rangiku looked up at him. "I'd love to but that's gonna cost you, and for all I know no one brought money into this house"

"I wanna play!" Renji said.

"I'm in too." Ikkaku joined in.

"Rangiku, since you ain't in the game, would you mind spinning the wheel?"

-

**1423.**

"So, how do you play this?" Ikkaku asked the other two players that were now standing beside the mat that were spread out on the floor.

"I spin the wheel and tells you how to move, ex. Right hand on green, and then you move your right hand too green."

"Ah, that sounds pretty simple"

"You are not allowed to lean on any other player and you are not allowed to put knees, butt or anything else down, only hands and feets. Okay?"

"Gotcha!" they all said.

"Lets start then. Renji, right foot on yellow."

-

**1438.**

Ichigo came out from the bathroom, only a open sweater and low hanging sweat pants on.

"Oi! Ichi, take my roll over. I wanna go and play with Orihime!" She didn't wait for an answer, just trowed the board at the orange head and disappeared into the girls room.

"What am I supposed to do?" He sat down on the floor a meter from the mat where the guys were.

"Just spin the wheel and read what it lands on, quickly!" Ikkaku groaned.

-

**1439.**

Rangiku opened the door tho the girls room. "What are you up to Orihime?"

The slightly smaller brunet looked up from her papers the were spread over the bed. "Just sketching on a robot. I was thinking that it should be able to pick up things that you drop in the deep edge of the pool. But since it has to endure a lot of water I can't do it in metal or steal, it has to be pretty light too-"

"Oh, that's way to complicated for your little head. How bout you jump into the jacuzzi with me instead?"

"Okay! maybe when I'm in the water I'll be able to think better.... I'll pretend to be a robot!"

-

**DAY 06. Thursday.**

**1230.**

Kira walked over to the kitchen area were Ishida and Yumichika sat and played cards. "What are you playing?"

"Plump, but we're on the last round. Do you want to join?" Yumichika answered.

-

**1518.**

"We really need to find something to do in here....otherwise we gonna die of boredom." Ichigo yawned from where he laid on his blanket, looking up on Ikkaku and Rangiku.

"Well, we can always play truth or dare." Rangiku proposed.

"Ah, fuck this I'm going to make laundry." Renji yawned and trowed his pillow on Ikakku as he rose from the wooden floor.

"Huh? We have a washer?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, there's one in the bathroom, in the corner under the bench."

"What are you washing? Mind if I throw something in too?"

"Dark 40."

"Renji, throw in my LP shirt." Ikkaku commanded, no sign on him that he would be getting up from were he laid on his stomach, Rangiku using his back as a pillow.

"Okay."

-

**1521.**

"You're really close? You and Ikkaku I mean." Ichigo looked at Renji who where digging in the pile of clothes that belonged to Ikkaku.

"Yeah, we've been like brothers since fifth grade. Aha! I found it!" He threw the sweater on the black pile of clothes that Ichigo held on to. "Hey, this one's mine! I thought I lost it."

"Fifth grade huh? That's even longer than I've known Chad..."

"Chad's your best friend?"

"Yeah, we've been friends for almost...5 years I think by now. You should meet the guy he's a real muscle mountain."

"Then you'll have to meet Iba, he's almost as good at drinking as Ike, and that tells alot." He heaved a pile of clothes up in his arms and headed for the bathroom, Ichigo fallowing.

"Iba huh, sound's like a geeser."

"Ha, yeah maybe. He'll kick your ass for saying that tho." He puched the bathroom door open with his back.

"Fifth grade he too, eh?"

"No, we never went to the same school. Met him when he got thrown out of a bar... when he was 14. He looked to be around 20 tho. Knew all the places where they didn't check for IDs. He's the one who thought Ike to drink, or at least discovered that he could." He pressed the clothes into the whasher and puched the buttons. "Now when I think about it, it's probably his foult that I'm not so serious about life."

"Sounds like a good guy." Ichigo lauged with a bit of irony.

"So, how did ya and Chad meet?"

"People were trying to beat him down cause they found out that he dosn't fight back."

"Wo-oh, he accually lets people beat the crap out of him?!"

"Well, no one have ever succeded, he's as strong as a mountain. But they were ganging up on him and I just couldn't stand it so I beat the crap out of them, then we made this promise. I'll fight for him, and he'll fight for me."

"Wow, that's sure is...lame! Ha, holy fuck, are you guys a couple or something?"

"No! We're not! And for your information, it's really cool!" Ichigo slapped Renji on the foorhead, trying to cover his light bluch.

-

* * *

and now, a joke! no, it's a really short something thath's been on my mind since I heard a certan joke.

Ichigo steped up to his father. "Dad, I made my sexual debut yesturday!"

"Oh, son, that's fantastic! Come here, sit down so we can talk about it!"

"No, I'm afraid I can't sit"

xD do ya get it?


	4. day 07 to 09

**DAY ****07. Friday.**

**1007.**

Ichigo entered the kitchen area, to find the rest of the folk around the large kitchen table, except Ikkaku and Rangiku that were sitting on one couch each; staring intensly at eachother.

"What's up with the dull mood?" He asked as he took out a bowl and filled it with cereals.

"Someone's going home today...." Hisagi filled him in.

"Since it's the first time, everyone's nervous....no one knows how they're doing." Renji continued.

"Ah, well it shouldn't be that hard thinking how the people see us right?"

"What do you mean?" Renji raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we have two girls with big boobs that likes to bath together, and one surprisingly tough girl – that's immune this week. The fact that Ishida promised to sew an outfit for Yumichika makes it pretty sure that they'll stay too. I've been giving fan service with Renji in the shower." He blushed a little at the memory. "Hisagi has a fucking 69 tattooed on his face, plus that he's a prostitute and part time bartender. I would say that the ones who are hanging lose are Ikkaku and Kira, but, Ikkaku and Renji have been sort of the guys who have been bringing the most noise around here. And I would guess that Kira has the more "mature" folks supporting him..." He stopped to eat a few spoons, the rest of the kitchen either staring at him or nodding slightly in approval.

"I don't know who's to leave.... you think about it out of a perspective and decide who you would want to stay if you were watching the show." He left the silent kitchen and went out to sit in the sun. "But stop being so down, the chance of you staying is, like 89% or something."

-

**1600.**

_"Attension A- oh, can't we skip that? It's so anoying...oh well, hi recedents! The voting ended a minute ago, we are counting it out now so if you all would like to gather in the living room that would be nice."_

They all moved to crash down on the two big couches, Yumichika wrapped up nicely in a big blanket. "This is just so horrible....so, ugly."

_"So, shall we continue? If you turn on the TV, Chanel 1, you'll see the highlights from this weeks show."_

The screen showed different clips from the week, the clips that the producers and the public had liked the most. Time and day showing in the upper corner.

They saw them self walking in the first day, examining the place. They saw them self running around the place ducking for peas. Ikkaku jumping up on the bar and Ichigo bringing him down like he'd never done anything else.

"Oh, that looked really cool!" Rangiku spatted as Ichigo took his foot off of Ikkaku.

"Yeah, look at what he does next." Renji informed and they all focused on the screen again, to see Ichigo jumping over Renji and into the bathroom.

"Oh god, this is soo embarrassing." Ichigo buried his face in his hands, looking up on the screen between his fingers.

"If you don't look you'll miss the shower scene." Renji elbowed his side and he looked up only to see Renji leaning over him in the shower.

"I thought they didn't film the shower!"

"They film the doors, they don't film in the shower...but we left the glass doors open, heh."

The camera zoomed in and both Renji and Ichigo blushed as they saw Renji running his hands over the toned chest that belonged to Ichigo.

_"I think you get the idea...yeah well, I'll leave the clips running for a while...and we'll go on with the main thing planned for today._

_As you all probably know, Rukia is immune today. So now for the top three, these are the people who have had the most votes and are safe. We will not say Rukias place, just so you know, if you're immune you wont get any votes. So so on, top three, not in order, we have Ichigo, Renji and Rangiku. Congratulations."_

Both Ichigo and Renji crashed back with relief. Rangiku on the other hand was still a bit tense.

_"So moving on, I will now read up the rest that have made it...the one to not be called are asked to go and pack up his or hers things emidiatly. So, Inoue Orihime..."_

"Oh, thank you!"

_"Asegawa Yumichika.... Ishida Uryu....Hisagi Shuuhei"_

One after one they let out the breaths that they were holding. _"The two who are not called yet are the ones who've had the least votes, so, the one to stay is..."_ The tension in the air was heavy and far from comfortable_."....Madamare Ikkaku, congratulations. Izuru Kira, sorry, you'll be the first to go."_

"Kira..." Hisagi started.

"Ah, it's okay, I'm not fit for this sort of thing anyway. And I'm a lousy drunk so it was good for me to leave before they threw the alcohol in. I'll go and pack my stuff" He smiled and left for the guys bedroom. The rest stayed, silent, sitting and looking at each other.

"God, this is terrible, we're going to do this every week?" Ishida said in a whisper.

"It'll get easier with time" Rukia filled in.

"How can y-" Ishida started.

"She's right." Ichigo broke him of. "We'll get used to the idea of one always leaving. It'll push us to be more...."exiting" to look at."

-

**2229.**

People had started moving towards their beds. Ikkaku had moved back to the couch after dinner, now sitting and watching married – with children half heartedly. Rangiku moved in and sat down beside him.

"You okay?" She tugged him gently in the side, and leaned back on the red fabric.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He messed her hair gently and rose to his feet. "Just don't like the idea that I'll be the next to leave." He looked at her for a couple of seconds then turned towards the bedroom.

-

**DAY ****08. Saturday.**

**1010.**

Rukia entered the kitchen, to find Ishida and Yumichika sitting and drawing at the table.

"How bout this fabric?" Ishida asked as he took up a sample from the chair beside him. "It's very nice, it won't itch and it'll take and form after the user with time."

"Yeah, let's go with this then. It'll be a nice contrast to my dark hair too."

"What are you guys up to?" She asked as she sat down at the other edge of the table.

"Ishida promised to make me a jacket if I made it past Friday." Yumichika answered with a beaming smile.

"But I would probably had done it for you even if you didn't make it past Friday." Ishida said lowly as he drew a rougher sketch.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your look fit the kinds of clothes I like to make really well."

Rukia continued too watch and listened at the two guys as they talked about fashion for the next two hours. A small smile on her face.

-

**1930.**

"Attention bzz- shit it's driving me on the nerves. Ah! Was just going to say that there's a new delivery in the closet. Have a good evening!"

Ikkaku and Rangiku, who were in the kitchen making the dinner for tonight went for the delivery.

"It's probably just food, it's starting to become a little empty in the fridge" Ikkaku said as he opened the door, to find a couple of grocery bags, and a box. "A box too? It can't be time for a game now, can it?"

"No, it shouldn't be. You take the bags and I'll take the box." Rangiku stepped by him and hooked her hands on either side of the brown box. "On second thought, I'll take the bags, this box weights a ton!"

"Sure babe, leave it to the man." Ikkaku chuckled and heaved the box up.

"Yeah, you're the most man in this house at least...." She smiled back at him.

-

**1937.**

"So, let's check what's in this box now, shall we?" Rengiku was fingering on the box with wide eyes.

"Not gonna call the others?" Ikkaku asked.

"Why bother? If it's gold we can keep it all to our self."

"Good point." He handed her a knife so that she could break the tejp easier.

-

**1937.**

"This is why you're so tanned?" Hisagi leaned over Ichigo, the shadow making the younger look up.

"What? No, it's not like I really care. I just like to be out in the fresh air. And then I got sleepy..." He sat up, scratching the back of his head with a jawn.

"Haha, I know what you mean...sleeping in the sun is very comfortable."

"OH MY GOOD LORD IT'S SAKE!!" They both turned in a flash only to see both Rangiku and Ikkaku running around inside, bottles in their hands.

"Guess it's party tonight"

-

**2355.**

"I just need to make it fast enough, you know everything is made out of athoms that are nicely packed. Depending on how thightly they are packed- is Kurosaki-kun alright?" Orihime had been babbling to everyone's amazement in nearly ten minuets. Everyone except Rukia had been looking like three year olds trying to learn algebra.

They were spread out over the living area passing bottles between each other.

"It seems as if he passed out." Ishida stated after focusing on the unconscious man for at least ten seconds. "And the same seems to appear for Abarai-kun"

Rukia looked up with wide eyes for a second before opening her mouth. "Lest fix them up." She said blankly as she rose too her feet and grabbed a hold of Ichigos wrists.

"What?" It echoed from several mouths.

"Lets put them in the same bed. They're so drunk they'll not remember how they got there so..."

"When they wake up they'll think that they did it with each other." Yumichika finished. "Oh that's great! Lets do it!" He rose and grabbed one of Ichigos ankles. "Come on Ishida help us."

**-**

**DAY ****09. Sunday. **

**0057.**

"Ah, it's perfect!" Yumichika stated and clapped his hands. Ishida, Rukia, Orihime and Hisagi nodding next to him. They were looking at their piece of art that laid spread out before them.

Renji was laying on his back, his left hand tangling in Ichigos hair his right at the lower, lower part of the younger waist.

Ichigo was laying spread out over Renji, his head on the broad tattooed chest and his right hand tangled in red locks and his right leg between the olders.

"Girl, you're good." Hisagi said as he put a hand on Rukias shoulder before leaving the room.

"Yeah, I know."

-

**0242.**

"Where did people go?" Ikkaku said as he put the bottle down on the balcony floor.

"I think they went to bed after fixing Renji and Ichigo up." Rangiku said as she took the bottle up again.

"Ah, maybe we should call it in for today too." He jawed.

"I don't want too...." Rangiku whined and made her point by laying down, wrapping the blanket Ichigo had slept on earlier around her.

"Ha, okay...sure. A bit longer...." Ikkaku said in a low voice as he received the bottle back from Rangiku.

-

**1319.**

Ichigos hand moved over a broad tattooed chest before it went to scratch the back of his head. He rolled over to his back, the move making a tight move against unappropriated places.

His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to see Renji waking up beside him with a wide jawn.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before both of them flew up to stand at each side of the bed.

"What happen?"

"Did we-?"

They looked each other over, they looked themselves over.

"Why am I only in boxers?" They said in unison. Before taking whatever that was at hand and pulling it on.

"Let's not talk about this ever again. This-" Ichigo made a waving move with his arm. "this never happened."

"Agreed." Renji stated before they both went out of the room.

-

**1322.**

Yumichika were standing in in middle of the living area and Ishida were taking his numbers as Renji stormed past them, soonly fallowed by Ichigo.

"And the show is on." Ishida mumbled with a smirk as he moved beside the taller man.

-

**1322.**

Hisagi and Rukia were sitting at the kitchen table playing cards as Renji and Ichigo crashed down, passing the cereals between them and eating in absolute silence.

Rukia changed meaning looks with the raven haired man, who gave a small smile back.

-

**1336.**

Orihime was playing with rubber ducks as Ichigo burst the bathroom door open, Renji right behind him.

"I was here first, you go in after!" He shot at the red head.

"Fine!" Renji turned and walked out again as Ichigo turned to face Orihime.

"Oh, sorry-"

"Nah, it's okay. See? I'm wearing a swim suit." She pulled a little at one of her shoulder bands and beamed him a smile.

"Okay, is it okay with you if I take a shower? I'll be quick." He asked hazily.

"You go ahead. Want to barrow a duck?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." He took a towel and went in to the shower. Undressing in it and hanging his clothes over the blurred glass door.

-

**1337.**

Renji was looking with an uninterested face as Yumichika were holding up fabrics for Ishida.

"Abarai-kun, if you want too look at something more interesting, look outside instead." Ishida said with a cold voice and Renji turned too look out on on the porch were Ikkaku were spread out as a big X, Rangiku feasted on his side.

"Wow...They're still sleeping? Shouldn't the sun have woken them up by now?" Renji asked the fashion couple.

"I think they both woke up a time ago but none of them wants to move." Yumichika giggled.

"Hah."

-

* * *

so...some godness in there?

"the love is in the air~" *sings and spins an extra turn on the chair*


	5. day 10 to 11

**DAY 10. Monday.**

**1420.**

Orihime is walking around in the living area, she was heading towards the kitchen area when she stopped and stared at the closet door. "The magic closet" she mumbles low before she goes to it and feels on the door.

"There hasn't been any announcements." Ichigo comes up behind her as she opens the door.

"Yeah I know, I just had this feeling." She picks up the package that's laying in front of her feet.

"Women's intuition." Ichigo mutters and leaves for the porch again, now with a coke.

-

**1426.**

"Orihime! Ichigo said you found a package. What was in it?" Rangiku entered the kitchen.

"I- I don't get it," She pointed at the package, with a pout on her face. "It was a camera. Like we haven't enough of those."

"Maybe they want us to film like a "behind the scenes" thing."

"There are no scenes to film behind..." She said with a puzzled look on her face.

-

**1501.**

"Maybe they want us too make like confessions and stuff." Ichigo said. They were now all sitting in the couches around the sofa table.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"He means like telling how we feel to be in here, since what ever we film get on the screen we can assume that it goes out to the watchers too." Ishida filled in, nodding towards the TV.

"So if we lock ourselves in in the little toilet, we will be all alone to say things about the other players to the audience outside." Hisagi continued.

"We can stab each others backs as much as we want." Renji said, clearly not liking the idea.

"An ugly way to play, I won't do it." Yumichika mutthered.

"It's also a chance to explain things and ask for votes." Ichigo said as he picked up the camera again. "Hi Chad, you'll watch my back won't you?" He said jokingly as he looked in the eye of the camera.

"Oh, let me do it too!" Renji said while he snatched the camera out of the youngers hands, freezing for a moment when Ichigos and Renjis eyes and hands met and they both got a light blush. They didn't notice that the rest of the group were staring at them, expecting something to happen, but Renji just shrugged it off and sat down on the other couch.

"Ike! Come on, lets say something to Iba!"

"It's only been a little over a week since we last saw him you know?" Ikkaku sighted as he leaned on Renjis shoulder so that their heads got closer and were both visible on the screen.

-

**2139.**

Rangiku were alone in the girls bedroom, sitting with crossed legs on her bed.

"Gin, if you're out there, which I somehow believe that you are. I'm sorry that I'm not saying this to you personally, you deserve it. I'm sorry that I left without a word, but, I'm not coming back. I'm gonna win this million and then I'll never have too see you ever again."

She looked up at the door for a second before she looked back into the camera.

"Gin, I love you. Good bye."

-

**DAY 11. Tuesday.**

**1500.**

_"Attention Attention. Hi, just checking in too say that the equigment for this weeks game are now in the closet. Have fun!"_

Ichigo rose to his feet from the blanket that were spread out over the porch.

"Come on Renji, time to play. Ready to taste my revenge?" Ichigo said cockily as he nudged the red heads shoulder.

"You sure you're ready to get your ass kicked again?" Renji answered and pushed back at the orange head.

-

**1501.**

"It's a ping pong table! Ike, Hisagi, come help me here!" Rangiku yelled as she picked up the little box that stood under the table and held up the door for the guys.

"Let's take it out on the porch" Hisagi said as soon as they got it out of the closet. "It'll just be in the way in here, plus we don't have to worry about hitting the TV or tripping over a couch"

"Yeah."

-

**1515.**

"Done. So, what's the rules this time, Ran can you...?" Ikkaku said as soon as they had fixed the net.

"Okay, reading: _Ping pong, I'm sure you've figured out that much by now. The rackets and balls are in the box. You'll be playing in teams of three_."

"Okay let's divide teams then. One girl in each team?"

"Yeah that's good, so I'll be with Yumi and Orihime and Ichigo will be with Hisagi and Rukia?" Ishida asked as he looked at Ichigo.

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's kick their asses this time Shuuhei." Ichigo answered and held his hand up towards Hisagi.

"I'm a good loser but two times in a row? No thank you." Hisagi said as he hit a hi five with Ichigo, then doing the same with Rukia. "Come on girl, show us what you got!"

"I've beaten them before and I can do it again." She laughed as she slapped Hisagis hand then Ichigos.

"Okay, that means than I'm with Renji and Ike. Soo, time for the rules" Rangiku started reading again. "_Each team will be playing against each other (which means two games for each team) and then the winning team will split and meet each other in a final show down. You will be playing "first to three points winn". The ball shall bump one time on your side before you hit it back, and zero times on the way back. If the ball does not hit your side of the table when you're supposed to pass it back it means that the opponents have failed, and you've won a point_. So in short, the ball hits your side of the table, you hit the ball, the ball hits the other side of the table, the other side hits the ball and so the game goes on. The one who fail to follow the pattern fails. Everyone got it?"

"Yeah." They said and/or nodded in unison.

-

**1520.**

"First match, on the right side we have the hard working survivors who take everyday as it comes! Let me introduce..... The Streets!" Ichigo yelled and Ikkaku, Renji and Matsumoto picked their rackets up. "But! Don't think they'll have an easy win cause they'll be fighting the ones who lives on the ability to use their imagination, I'm talking about no other that.... The Fashion Unit!" Ishida, Yumichika and Orihime took their place on the left side of the ping pong table.

-

**1535.**

"It's been an even match until the end, the one who takes this point will win the game!" Ichigo was playing the roll as a commentator. "Rangiku hits the ball with a twist, it's fast and Inoue fails to take it! This means we have a winner! Congratulations, The Streets!"

"Now it's our turn to play right?" Hisagi said next to Ichigo, rolling the racket in his hand.

"Yeah."

-

**1543.**

"The first game was won by the amazing team the Streets as they kicked the fashion unit asses round the world, but they have another chance! They are now up against a not so promising team called Revengers." Renji had taken over the roll as a commentator as he sat down on the bench by the wall.

"Not so promising? Ha, I'll make you take that back with my amazing serve!" Ichigo lagued.

-

**1601.**

"Revengers are leading with 2-0, could this be their win? The fashion unit need to get back on track and shape up now if they still want to win." Renji muttered. His voice had been getting lower and lower ever since the game started but he still continued.

-

**1602.**

"BOOYAH! HAHA! SUCK ON THAT!" Ichigo shouted as he pointed on Ishida who had just missed the shot. "That is what I call my amazing serve." He glared at Renji as he received hi fives from Hisagi and Rukia.

"Don't get too cocky Ichigo, We still have one match left...and then we're up against each other" Rukia said as she went over to shake the losers hands.

"I still haven't shown my `second dash´."

-

**1634.**

"And the Revengers take their revenge against The Streets with a tough 3-2" Orihime chipped from the commentators seat.

"Shit!" Ikkaku muttered and pulled the glass door open with a little more force than necessary. Rangiku fallowed him just five seconds later throwing a meaning glare towards Renji before disappearing in to the apartment.

-

**1640.**

"So let's start the first final round, Hisagi-kun vs. Kurosaki-kun!"

-

**1640.**

"Come on, don't be like that." Rangiku said as she seated herself next to Ikkaku in the couch.

"It's just....Sorry. I guess I'm a bad loser that's all." He took his head up from his hands and gave Rangiku a small smile. "I'm fine now. Come on, let's go watch the others. Who do you think will win?"

"Rukia. There's something about that girl that isn't completely normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you find it strange that she could take Renji down that easy? I mean....dind't she say she was from the country? Surely living in some big mansion...get that feeling from her."

"And since she's living on her brother she dosn't have anything to do under the days than practise self defense." Ikkaku finished and reached a hand out to help Rangiku up from the couch. "Don't mean that she's good at ping pong." He smiled when she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

-

**1654.**

"And he can't block it!" Orihime now stood on the chair, totally in the match as she commented it with a high voice. "Kurosaki-kuns amazing serve and second dash wins the fight! And that means Hisagi-san now will fight against Kuchiki-san, if he wins and then Kuchiki-san wins against the amazing serve...we will continue playing!"

"Sorry Shuuhei."

"Ah, don't stop the cockiness now kiddo. You played exelent." Hisagi said as he shaked Ichigos hand and went for one of the bottles of water that stood in safety two meters from Orihime.

-

**1713.**

"Oh, Kuchiki-san's taking him down without mercy! It's 0-3 in the second match and that means we will now have the finally between Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun!"

-

**1720.**

"Oh, Ichigo you don't have a chance...she's out of your league!" Renji laughed as the two players took their place on either side of the table.

"First serve's Kuchiki-sans, three....two...one! Let the game begin!"

-

**1721.**

"1-0 to Kuchiki-san! The game is really even she had a hard time to get that point!"

-

**1724.**

Rukia and Ichigo were working their feet like mad, sweat pearls beginning to form on their foreheads as the score changed into 2-2.

-

**1730.**

"And Kuchiki-san wins this weeks challenge too! Congratulations!" Orihime finally stepped down from the chair to embrace Rukia.

-

------

that's that..... is there anyones who read this? haha, no, I know there is ^^' not much love in this chapter, sorry for that. but there's things happening....behind the scenes *snicker*


	6. day 12 to 14

so, thanks to **Kaiser Washington **for being the beta. So he've fixed this chapter a bit...

-------

**DAY 12. Wednesday.**

**1305.**

Ichigo sneaked up behind Renji, who was sitting on the couch, watching TV on mute. "What are you doing?" He leaned over to get a better angle of Renji's face.

"Writing." Renji simply answered.

"I can see that. I'm asking you what you're writing." Ichigo tried again.

"... It's sort of like a diary." Renji answered with a little less ease.

"Are you a ten-year-old girl? And I thought you colored your hair to look tougher....Ren-chan -" You could clearly see the veins throb on Renji's forehead.

"Wasn't it you who was underneath the other night?" Renji threw back, his voice totally in control.

Ichigo's face fell.

"You - you remember?"

"No. But I know my ass wasn't fucked, which means you were underneath." An evil smile started to spread over his face.

"I wasn't bottom." Ichigo said blankly.

"You wasn't?"

"No, I thought you were...." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ichigo started again. "Wait, dosn't that mean....we never did it?" He raised an eyebrow in question towards the older, a light blush on his face.

"Means we never did the whole thing and....well, that's....good. I think."

"Yeah. Guess it is." He scratched the back of his head.

-

**1514**.

"Ishida," Yumichika hummed behind the man who were taking care of the dishes from lunch. "Wanna take a bath after this?" He continued as he put clingfilm on the left over salad.

"Yeah, sure." Ishida answered with a smile and dryed his hands on a towel. "I'll just go and get some fresh clothes."

-

**1708.**

Ichigo entered the balcony, the normal blanket thrown over his shoulder.

"Writing your diary again." He said in a amusing tone as he spread the blanket out next to Renji who were leaning on one of the walls.

"It ain't really a diary."

"What is it then?"

"...Sort of like a...a note book, just too keep track of the days and what happens."

"That's a diary Ren-chan." Ichigo hummed as he lay down, opening his own book.

"Want to hear a piece?" The red head said as he put the pen down.

"Sure. Why not?" He closed his book again.

"Okay, here we go." He flipped back too the first page in the black book. "First day. Everybody got into the apartment today, it's pretty big I think even if Rangiku says it isn't. She's a big breasted hooker. Ike has already gotten on her bad side, or so it seems. He's always like that: 'must play macho and be all manly and act like he dosn't give a crap.' I know he does.

The other members seems fine, there's a guy with orange hair. I kind of like it." Renji blushed a little as he read out loud what he'd written almost two weeks ago. "and their's a guy who has a 69 tattooed on his face. Rangiku said she knew him from the street. That they were in the same business but he do part time as a bartender too.

There's that little girl with black hair, her name's Rukia. She lives with her brother outside the town. She didn't like that I called her by name." Ichigo snickered at the memory.

"And there's Orihime, she's pretty big breasted too and at first, she seemed to be a real airhead. But as soon as she introduced herself, everybody's mouth fell open. She's a real genius. And then there's Kira. He seems to be a normal guy. Can't say that I find him very interesting. There's Ishida, who seems to be overly gay; Yumichika, who also seems to be gay; and Ichigo. Oh, the orange hair and that name... I love him already." The blush returned to his face as he read the last line.

He closed the book and looked up at the orange-head, who was smiling, and trying to control his laughter.

-

**DAY 13. Thursday.**

**1249.**

"The jacket's done. Just sew on the last button by hand, want to try it?"

"Yeah!" Yumichika jumped up from the couch and went over to Ishida, who held the jacket up for him.

Ishida helped the taller man put on the jacket, and then brushed off some invisible dirt. "So? What do you think?"

"It's really beautiful." Yumichika said as he observed himself in the mirror before running over to Ishida, wrapping his arms around him, and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you! I love it!"

Ishida blushed and hugged the older man back. He smiled. "Glad you like it."

-

**1347  
**

Rangiku opened the bathroom door and saw Ikkaku standing in front of the mirror with white lather on his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked as she took a step in.

"What does it looks like I'm doing? I'm shaving my head." He glanced at her in the mirror quickly before raising his hands to his head again. "Did you really think I was bald? I'm only twenty-one years old. Is it even possible to be bald at that age?"

"Well, I didn't give it much thought, really. It just didn't look shaved to me."

"I usualy pick it, but I can't over here, so I'm just shaving it. I'm blond so it won't make much of a difference." He ran the razor from the back of his head to his forehead while remaining focused on his own reflection. "Did you want something?"

"I was planning on taking a shower but I'll come back later. I have to tell Orihime and Rukia about my new discovery!" She beamed as she ran out the door.

-

**1350.**

Orihime was sitting on the bed, sketching, when Rangiku jumped and crashed with a bounce in front of her.

Orihime looked up with wide eyes.

Rukia, who was sitting on her bed, turned her attention to the source of the disturbance. "Rangiku-san?"

"I just saw Ikkaku..." She started as she stared at the other girls, who didn't get a thing. "He was shaving his head!" She beamed as she bounched a little on the bed.

"That means he's not bald?" Orihime smiled at her as she picked her stuff away. "Wow. He really looked bald to me, you know."

"He's blond." Rangiku said knowingly. "He used to pick his hair out, but he can't when he's here, so he shaves it."

"Wow. Can you imagine him with hair? What if he let it grow as long as Renji-kun's?" Orihime said in a dazed manner, earning a sigh from the raven-haired girl.

"That would be so wierd! It would so not fit." Rangiku said as she attacked Orihime. "Payback for the mental image!"

"Aaaah! Sto-p it! It tickles!"

-

**1858.**

"Dinner's done!" Hisagi shouted as he put down a big pot on the dinner table and the others started gathering.

There was a sort of tension in the room because Ichigo and Renji were sitting unusually far away from each other. Everyone else glanced at each other in confusion, since the two men typically talked a lot with each other.

After a few minutes, they let go of the matter, and things became normal again.

-

**2243.**

"Don't you think it's a bit strange?" Rangiku asked as she sat down next to Ikkaku on one of the couches, her gaze going back and forth between the TV and the man. "It's like they forget sometimes."

"You mean Ichigo and Ren?"

"Yeah. One moment, it's all tense between them, as if they remembered Saturday. And then the next -"

"They seem to be just fine with it." Ikkaku cut her off. "I don't think that the whole thing bothers them much. It's more like they know it's _supposed_ to bother them, and that's why they act like that."

"Maybe they know." She gazed out at the porch, where Ichigo, Renji and Hisagi lay, probably naping.

"Nah. I don't think so."

-

**DAY 14. Friday.**

**1234.**

"Again with the dull mood? You know when we are this many in the game it's almost 89% chance that you'll stay."

Ichigo was the last to get up this Friday, too.

The scene was just like the last Friday, exept that Kira wasn't there this time, and Ikkaku and Rangiku were sitting on the same couch.

"Yeah, I don't really get it either." Rukia said as she stood up and started cleaning up the table, since no one else seemed interested.

"That's just 'cause you're immune." Hisagi said as he handed Rukia his bowl.

"Ah, but come on! Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san are right: we should make something fun out of this day. Who knows, it just might be the last day that all of us get to be together." Orihime said, and rose from the table. "Let's have ice cream!"

"We just ate breakfast." Renji groaned.

"I'm still eating breakfast." Ichigo said.

-

**1556.**

They were all gathered in the living room, sitting on the couches, and listening to Ikkaku talk.

"Here come the fruit drinks!" Hisagi anounced as he placed a tray on the table and squeezed next to Orihime on one of the couches.

"Oh, thank you Hisagi-kun" Orihime said as he handed her a glass.

"So, anyway," Ikkaku started as soon as everyone's interest in the new drinks died; "We were at this party, and Ren suddenly discovered that the back door wasn't locked."

"Iba and I were just exploring our chances of escape, should anything happen. Don't remember why we did that though." Renji explained with a troubled expression on his face.

"Well, anyway, it wasn't locked. So they came and got me, saying that they'd made this huge discovery and practically drew me away from the rest of the people. Damn annoying as they are." He nodded towards Renji, who was sitting to his left.

"Can't say that it wasn't worth it."

"No. Hell no. It turns out that the club lies back to back with a mall. Three floors of everything, from clothes, to CDs, to vacuum cleaners - and we had access to it all."

"We could have taken whatever we wanted, and no one would've known anything about it." Renji said, beaming, earning oh's and wows from the others.

"Haha, yeah. But since someone was such a smart ass, we didn't get to take anything." Ikkaku glared at the red head, who stared fixedly at the ground. "This genius here comes up with the awesome idea of just leaving everything as it was... and... and he only changes his underwear, leaving the old one in some basket."

"At least I got some fancy new boxers. I'm wearing them right now, in fact." Renji smiled and Orihime giggled with a light blush.

"Attention! Attention! The voting has just ended, and we're counting the votes now."

"Finally" Rangiku sighed and leaned back on the couch, her fingers linking themselves with Ikkaku's. But no one seemed to notice the last bit.

"I see you already have Channel One on, so I'll start the highlights of this week right now."

The fist scene was from the last Friday: Renji was sitting very close to Ichigo.

The second scene had Ikkaku and Rangiku rummaging through the fridge, and finding the sake.

"Oh shit!" Ichigo exclaimed suddenly. "Turn off the TV right now!"

"What? Why?" Rangiku asked.

Renji seemed to understand what Ichigo meant, and made a jump for the remote. Hisagi held it out of his reach.

"What's up with you Renji?" Ikkaku said, pulling his friend back by the belt.

"I - I and Ichi - we - uhm..." Renji tried but failed to explain, and instead began glaring down at the floor, missing the smirks on others' face.

Moving on, they could see Orihime babbling and Ichigo passing out on the floor.

Ichigo jumped up from his seat and stood in front of the TV, blocking everyone's wiew. "We don't need you guys to see this, too!" he nearly screamed.

"Hey, take it easy guys. Sit down, and let's see what happens." Hisagi said calmly, and received awkward looks from both Ichigo and Renji.

"Look." They both turned towards the screen and saw Ishida, Hisagi, Yumichika and Rukia undressing them and laying them in each other's arms, and they could not help but blush at the sight.

"You mean..." Ichigo stared dumbfounded before turning to look at Renji who had the same face as him. "We didn't do... anything?"

The next scene was at the porch, where Rangiku and Ikkaku sat, drinking.

"Now that you mention it... I never saw any sperm..." Renji whispered as realization struck him.

The hours passed by like minutes, and Ikkaku lay down on the wooden floor, a pillow under his head. Ten minutes later, Rangiku crawled close to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her legs were around one of his.

The next scene had Ichigo and Renji waking up and storming out of the bedroom. All the other players were smirking at how they had acted. Orihime was in the bath.

"Yeah!. Love is in the house, or what do you say? I'll leave the clips on. Aaaand, we're done with counting the votes! So it's time to see who's to leave!"

Ichigo and Renji pressed against each other on the couches again.

"Rukia, congratulations for your immunity again this week. These players are at the top three positions (not in order): Matsumoto Rangiku, Madarame Ikkaku, and Abarai Renji."

Ikkaku released a big sigh and relaxed again, with Rangiku leaning her head against his shoulder.

"But it was an even week, I must say; not much after we have Ayasegawa Yumichika, Ishida Uryu and Kurosaki Ichigo. Which leaves two players at the bottom. And the one to stay is..."

The room was silent in anticipation.

"Inoue Orihime! Congratulations! I'm sorry, Hisagi, you're going to have to leave. So go and pack up your things. The door will open in an hour."

The TV showed Rukia's win against Ichigo in the ping-pong match.

-

* * *

I came up with a new contest, so I'll be able to continue for at least one more week longer that I am right now, so around day 24 or something... it's going slower and slower for me to clean the drafts up, I always find myself working at the end -_-' and jumping back and forward between days


	7. day 15 to 16

so, thanks to **Kaiser Washington **for being the beta. So he've fixed this chapter a bit...

--

**DAY 15. Saturday. **

**0048.**

Yumichika sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair. "Ishida? Um..."

"Yeah?" Ishida rolled over onto his side to face Yumichika. "What is it?" He gave him a small smile, barely visible in the darkness.

"Would you mind if I... came over?"

Ishida's smile became wider. "No, not at all."

He lifted the blanket as the older man crawled down next to him, kissing him lighlty before lying down on the pillow that they now shared.

-

**0131**.

Ishida's arms tightened around Yumichika, and the latter let out a small groan.

-

**1234.**

"Ah! I want cheesecake!" Rangiku pouted and sat up.

"Then go and bake some. There's a cookbook on the shelf, you know." Ichigo said and turned to lie on his side.

"I will!" She rose, struck a pose, and skipped inside.

-

**1423.**

"How's it going?" Ikkaku asked as he entered the kitchen, seeing Rangiku standing by the sink and doing dishes.

"We have a dishwasher. You don't need to do that." he said, reaching his arm around her to turn on the cold water.

"I know, but it takes up a lot space, and the cheescake needs to be in the oven for forty minutes, and I don't have anything better to do, anyway."

She hummed and turned on the hot water again as soon as Ikkaku finished filling his bottle.

-

**1636.**

"Oh, my. This is really good." Renji said with wide eyes.

"What did you expect?" Rangiku shot, glaring at him.

"Well, you don't really seem the kind of girl who -"

Ichigo didn't let Renji say anything more. He swiftly covered the latters mouth with his hand.

"What he meant was that it was much better than he had thought cheesecake would be." Ishida said.

**2253.**

"Ah, I feel so bored..." Ichigo yawned. He was lying down in the porch. "It's Saturday night, and I'm bored! I'm a young man in my best years. I shouldn't be lying underneath a starry sky on a Saturday! I feel useless."

"You're not useless, man: you've developed a six-pack all by yourself." Renji said, turning his head to look at the orange-head, who was punching the air above him. "What do you usually do on weekends?" Renji went on.

"I don't know. I go out to drink with Chad and Asano... hook up with someone... wake up the next morning with a wonderful hangover." Ichigo said.

"Every weekend?" Renji asked, scowling slightly. "You probably diseased by now."

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'Use a condom', Dad?"

"That is not a saying. And mind your language, kid!" Renji laughed as he turned to lie on his side, facing Ichigo.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said, letting his arm fall to his side, hitting the redhead on the temple. "I havn't had sex in over two weeks, dammit!"

Renji laughed as he hit Ichigo's shoulder for revenge.

"What? So you were okay untill you got to know what really happend?" He said.

Ichigo grunted something inaudibly and ran his hands through his hair, turning to look up at the sky again.

Renji stopped laughing completely and just stared at Ichigo who lay a half-meter away from him. He half sat up and leaned over the orange-head who looked up at him calmly.

"Renji?" Ichigo said, tugging at Renji's shirt and causing him to lean further.

The door of the balcony slammed shut suddenly, and both Renji and Ichigo started before they turned their attention to the door.

"Hey! Ichigo, Renji, wanna play Monopoly?" Ikkaku asked. He squinted for better vision in the dark.

"What the hell are you guys up to anyway?" he asked as soon as he was able to see Renji and Ichigo, who were sitting tensed and away from each other, and staring at Ikkaku as if they saw a ghost.

"Uh-m... nothing in particular." Renji stammerd as he tugged at his shirt. "A game sounds right. I'll be right in."

"Yeah, okay." Ikkaku said, casting a last glance at the two of them before going back inside.

Ichigo looked at Renji, who looked back at him for a while before they both sighed deeply in relief. "Never happened?"

"Never happened."

-

**DAY 16. Sunday.**

**1121.**

Renji entered the porch with a bowl of breakfast cereal in his hand.

Ichigo was sitting on the wooden floor without his shirt and with his legs crossed. His back was turned to Renji.

"You know, if you really need to jerk off, at least be decent enough to do it inside. I don't really care if you're huge and want to brag about it, or if you have some kind of thing for doing it outside, but please."

The orange-head slowly turned as Renji stepped closer. He glared at him.

"What do you take me for, dammit? Like anyone would do that." he looked up at Renji, who stared back at him with a straight face. "You wouldn't... would you?"

The older boy simply shrugged, and sat down opposite Ichigo. "So, uh, you're all healed?" He pointed at Ichigo's chest and the plaster that was in his hand.

"Yeah, it's all fine now. Not even sore anymore."

"So... do you want me to pierce it again?"

"Why would you?"

"I had a part time job as a piercer a couple of years ago. And it's not that hard. Anyone can do it. And I sort of promised that I would, didn't I?"

He rose to his feet and offered Ichigo his free hand.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

-

**1134.**

"Is it really going to be okay?" Ichigo asked, nervously eyeing the large needle that Renji had in hand. He was seated on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. I borrowed this from Ishida. I've cleaned it and all, so don't worry: it's totally safe. Now lie down."

The orange head did as he was told. As soon as he lay down, Renji straddled him.

"What the...?"

"It's just so that you don't do make any hasty movements." Too be extra careful, Renji pinned Ichigo down.

"You sure about this?" Renji asked one last time.

Ichigo inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure." he said resolutely.

Renji manoeuvred his hand over Ichigo's toned chest, pinching the soon-to-be-pierced nub on it until it became hard.

"Get over it already. We all have nipples. You don't have to get so excited." the orange-head said. He carefully opened an eye only to see a pair of red eyes in deeply focus and the tip of the needle half an inch away from his skin. He quickly shut his eyes again.

-

**1136.**

Ikkaku steped out of the bedroom and saw Renji stradling a half naked Ichigo on the couch.

He froze as the orange head grunted and reached out to grab the redhead's shoulders.

Ikkaku turned around and walked right back into his bedroom, shutting the door noiselessly after him.

-

**1137.**

"It'll be done soon. I just need to take the needle out and put the piercing on. It's not going to feel very nice, so brace yourself."

"Yeah, whatever. Get on with it already."

-

**1139.**

"And we're all done! Ichigo? Are you okay?"

Renji ran his thumb carefully near Ichigo's nipple before sitting up straight.

"Should I go and get some ice?"

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." Ichigo said. He opened his eyes and raised his body to rest on his elbows to get a better view of himself. "Thanks." he mumbled.

"No prob."

-

**1436.**

"Oh, shit Ichi. Does it hurt?" Rangiku asked.

She was staring at his chest a little too closely, making Ichigo move back a step.

"Only when I touch it." Ichigo said.

"But really," Ikkaku said as he gently pulled Rangiku aside by the arm so that he could have a better view of the piercing. "I was under the impression that you were doing something else, and frankly, I don't know if I'm relieved or disappointed."

"It's not that big a deal." Renji muttered, clearly jealous of all the attention Ichigo received.

"I think it's beautiful and kinky." Yumichika said, making Ichigo blush a little.

-

-----

it feels like I've been slacking a bit lately. sorry, I have a lot of work right now ^^'

oh, I have to tell. the story that Ike and Ren told last friday (the chapter before this) is true! even the underwear part....you do strange things when you're drunk sometimes...when you're sober to, for that mather...

and, does anyone have any idea for competitions and such? I'm in big need of them right now!


	8. day 17 to 19

**DAY 17. Monday.**

**1043.**

Orihime was skipping around the livingroom in a light blue summer dress, high music filling the air.

Rukia entered and the blond grabbed her wrists, spinning her along the room. The ravens eyes became wide and Orihime smiled down at her. "Come on Rukia! Dance with me!"

"Oh, I'm not much of a dancer."

"Okay, than just spin around the room with meee~!" She made a pirouette for good meture. Rukia froze and just stared at her as Rangiku came up behind her from the bathroom, damp hair.

"Come on Rukia!"

"Yeah! Dance!"

-

**1259.**

Orihime crashed down on the couch next to Rukia, Rangiku laying spread out over the other.

"So tiring, how do you manage to go on like that? don't you feel like fainting after a while?" Rukia breathed., Orihime turning to smile at her.

"The more energy you spend the more you'll get. But I'm practically starving by now." Her stomach made a grown as to prove her right.

"_Attention, attention! Woho~! Dear residents, I'm happy to say that the game for today is to be find in the closet now, have fun!"_

"No time for resting I guess." Rangiku sighted as she heaved herself up from the couch.

-

**1334.**

"So, what are we supposed to do this week?" Yumichika were the last to come around, in a dark purple shirt and damp hair.

"It's an eating contest!" Orihime almost screamed, filled with joy and eyes sparkling.

"Shit, might as well forfeit. No chance of beating that." Ichigo sighted.

"Oh, you scared or something?" Renji started to tease the orange top."You better be, I'm gonna whip the floor with your face after this!"

"Pft, like you could ever beat me? Wanna bet on it?" Crossing his arms over his chest he turned towards the red head.

"Sure, what do ya wanna bet?" The others started to prepare the game, used by their mouting by now.

"How bout...oh yeah, we don't have any money...."

"The winner gets a lap dance!" Renji spat out, finger high in the air.

"We're both guys you moron! You don't want to win if that's the prise!" Ichigo slapped the red head on the head, a light blush on his face.

"Forgot about that...shit. How bout the looser do the winners laundry for a week?"

"Yeah, that's better...boring, but better."

-

**1342.**

"All kids, listen up now, okay? I'll read the rules for you." Yumichika sat on the bar bench, the others had taken their seat by the table that had 8 big cakes on it. _"Woho everybody, today we'll eat! Hope you're hungry! __Ther's one cake for each of you, first to finish will get immunity this Friday. If you throw up, leave for the bathroom or anything like that, you've lost. That's all, have fun!"_

"Oh, I'm starving, can we start now?" Orihime whined, big eyes on the cake in front of her. "Who's in?"

"I won't do it, I have to think about my weight, I'm a model for christ sake." Yumichika said. "I'll be the judge instead."

-

**1346**.

"Three. Two. One!" Yumichika threw his hands up in the air as the others dug into the pile of sugar that was served, only Ishida caring to cut it up first.

Eyes glared over the table as mouths stopped chewing and just swallowed instead. Yumichikas face going from small smile and a little bored to grossed out.

Ishidas eyes fell on Rangikus cake, then on Orihimes and lastly on Rukias, they had already eaten twice as much as he had. He put his spoon down on the table, giving up.

Ikkaku was the first to show any sign on feeling sick as he held a burp back and wrapped an arm around himself.

As the girls eyes went between them self, Ichigo and Renji held their eyes only on each other, not really caring about the others.

"Oh, hell no!" Ikkaku grunted and rose, leaving for the little toilet with an hand over his mouth.

-

**1422.**

Rangiku had around two hands full of cake left, Rukia only half of that and Orihime not long after the raven girl.

As Rukia swallowed the last piece and licked her thumb of she rose, arms high in the air and Yumichika blew the whistle. "We have a winner!" He jumped down from the bar bench to hold Rukias arm up.

Rangiku threw her spoon down on the table, Orihime doing the same, only a little calmer as she licked her fingers at the same time.

Ichigo and Renji were still eating, if you could call it that.

"Hey guys, the game is over...." Yumichika tried, being ignored.

"It's useless, they're having their own contest." Ishida patted the model on the shoulder.

-

**1428.**

"Mmm, whmm!" Renji slammed his hands down on the table as he swallowed the last piece. "Done! I won!" Ichigo glared up at him, only two spoons left of his cake.

Renji grinned down on him, so he took the last piece of cream, jam and cake and in a second smeared it all over the red heads face and drawing his hand through the red locks.

Renji flew up, reaching over the table and grabbing a hand full of what was left of Ikkakus cake and swinged it towards Ichigo, who did the same, only that he took Ishidas half eaten cake.

Grabbing a hold of the red heads sweater he pulled at it and threw in a handful of cream, Renji wrapping a foot behind his leg and bringing him down as a result. Straddling the orange head and grabbing as much cake as possible in his hands he grinned down on him.

"Don't you dare," Ichigo started but it didn't help, Renjis hands were all over him and so was the cream and jam. He tried to grab a hold of the red heads arms, succeeding after a bit of fumbling with closed eyes. "Okay... Okay..."

"Revenge for the hair." Renji said calmly as Ichigo admitted defeat.

Ikkaku cleared his throat and the cream covered boys looked up from the floor to find the rest staring at them.

"You done?"

-

**1430.**

"_Congratulations Rukia! You're immune this week too!"_ The speakers shouted as Ichigo and Renji brought themself up from the floor. Rukia smiling and getting hugs and pats on her shoulder from the others as they left to do whatever they had done before.

"You guys made this mess, you clean it up." Rangiku said as she stumbled away and laid down on the couch, leaving the two, now whining, guys to take care of the mess.

-

**DAY 18. Tuesday.**

**0821.**

Ikkaku threw a pillow at the sleeping Ichigo and another at the sleeping Renji.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo flew up only to see Ikkaku standing in the middle of the room and Renji waking up in the bed behind him. "Why the hell did you do that for?" He hissed and threw the pillow back at Ikkaku, who ducked so it hit Renji instead.

"Urg....stop it..." The red head groaned as he rolled over to his stomach.

"Come on, get up! There's something I have to show you!"

-

**0846.**

"Be quiet now guys." Ikkaku said as he opened the door to the second bedroom carefully.

"What is it?" Ichigo yawned as he leaned into the dark room "....oh...." was all he could say, and Renji pushed past him carefully.

"....Shit." He whispered as he saw Yumichika curled up against Ishida under the big white cover.

"Yeah, I know" Ikkaku said a little louder than a whisper "I think they've slept like that ever since Hisagi left."

"They look so...natural, so...comfortable with each other." Ichigo said as he took a step into the room to stand next to Ikkaku.

"Well you guys looked pretty comfortable with each other too when Rukia fixed you up." Ikkaku said and turned to leave again as both Ichigos and Renjis faces were getting beat red.

-

**1334.**

"It's fucking freezing out today!" Renji complained as he stared out the large windows that showed the porch. The cold weather making it cold inside too.

"Yeah, what happened to global warming?" Ichigo muttered as he stood next to the red head, wrapped in his blanket.

"Maybe it's on vacation." Renji muttered. "Bad, shitty weather."

"Ther's no bad weather, just bad dressing." Rukia hummed stepping up beside them, a cup of warm chocolate in her hand.

"Yeah? Ever heart of a hurricane?" Ichigo muttered making the girl chuckle.

-

**DAY 19. Wednesday.**

**1320.**

"No! What are you thinking woman! That looks absolutely grotesque! So ugly!" Yumichika backed away from Orihime and her cake, waving his arms in front of him as protection.

"What do you mean? I've only mixed the fish and curry so far."

"Oh, Ishida save me!" He threw his arms around Ishidas neck as the man just entered the kitchen area. "That grayish orange colour...so....horrible."

"Orihime-chan you can't think that anyone will eat that will you?" Ishida said as he loosened the arms around him and stepped closer to Orihime and she stopped in her move to put the "topping" on the cake.

"Why not? It tastes better that it looks you know."

"Then why don't you try to make it look as good as possible." Ishida said with a smile as he carefully took the fish mix out of Orihimes hand. "There's cream in the fridge and raspberry's in the freezer....you know dark warm colors look well with white. Rukia why don't you help her and I'll go and take care of Yumi."

"Ah, okay."

-

**1343.**

"They're together right?" Rangiku said as she peeked over her magazine on the two black haired boys that were sitting by the table on the other side of the porch.

"Yeah." Ikkaku, who were acting as Rangikus pillow, answered.

"How can you be sure? I've never seen them kiss or anything like that, just hugs and holding hands."

"I think the fact that they're on TV is keeping them in control. They have to much pride, or something close to it, to do anything."

"But it's nothing wrong with just kissing, right?"

"Maybe they think that they won't be able to stop at that." He grinned even tho Rangiku couldn't see it.

"Or maybe they're just really close friends...." She hummed.

"They sleep together." He said blankly, to make his point.

"What?! Why haven't you told me?" She sat up and turned so that she could look down on the man.

"Wasn't a topic."

"Make it a topic. I tell Orihime everything I found out about you guys." She hit him on the head with her magazine and pouted.

"Haha"

-

**1351.**

"Here we come with lunch!" Ichigo and Renji sang as they sat down the trays on the porch before sitting down them self.

"Yay! Sun dried tomatoes!" Rangikus face shone up.

"No sandwiches today?" Ikkaku raised his eyebrows as he looked down on the pasta, then up on Ichigo who just smiled at him. "Good, I was getting kind of tired at them."

-

--------------

so? how was your day? care to coment?


	9. day 20 to 21

**DAY 20. Thursday.**

**1634.**

"You guy's want some of yesterdays cake?" Rangiku said as she sat up on the wooden floor.

"No thanks." Ikkaku, Renji and Ichigo mumbled in unison.

"Okay, I'll be back soon"

As soon as she came inside Renji leaned down a bit, so that he came closer to Ikkaku who were laying on his stomach. "Oi, Ike, is there like...something going on between you and Rangiku?" The comment apparently picked up Ichigos interest too cause he turned to look at the shaved man.

"What do you mean by that?" Ikkaku said nonchalant, not even bothering to open his eyes to look at his friends.

"You know damn well what I mean. Don't play stupid, I'm not falling for it." Renji growled.

"We wonder if you've hocked up or something? You seem almost impossible to separate." Ichigo filled in.

"Yeah, you always sit next too each other, she even used you as a pillow right now, she does almost every day." Renji continued.

"So? Is there something going on?"

Ikkaku looked up on the two guys for a few seconds before closing his eyes again. "I should ask you two the same thing."

"What?" Ichigo almost spat.

"Well, how come you guys always seem to be in some kind of situation whenever you are alone? And all the days you spend out here, the pushing and the mocking. You always seem to act together, even when you are fighting. Ah, and lets not forget the piercing Ichigo, who did that too you?"

Both Ichigo and Renji got light blushes on their faces. "Urg, that's-" Ichigo started but stopped when he heard someone entering the porch and turned around to see that Rangiku was back.

-

**1712.**

"Hey, kids! It's your turn to make dinner today!" Yumichika called out to the people on the porch.

"Yeah, we'll get right to it!" Renji called back, punching Ichigo on the arm the next second. "Come on, fooood"

-

**1713.**

"Isn't you supposed to cook with Ikkaku?" Ichigo asked as soon as they got into the kitchen, looking on the note that was feasted on the fridge.

"Yeah, but I thought that he would like to do it with Ran...so, I switched places a little." He gave the orange head a sheepish grin.

-

**1839.**

"No, you're not supposed to have it on when you cook rice!"

"Like it matters!" Not even god knew how many arguments that had risen the last hour between the two guys. And the veins on their foreheads started to throb more and more after every minute that passed.

Not to bother by the rest of the house that started to get a bit annoyed at hearing them shout at each other.

"Of fucking course it matters! The rice on the bottom gets burned if you have it on!"

"I've always done it this way, and I've never had that problem!"

"Can't you guys just, for once, shut the fuck up!" Ishidas voice echoed through the living area. "You've been at it for the last hour. How hard can it be? Just do whatever the box says!"

The fact that they weren't alone seemed to hit them and both Renji and Ichigo got beat quiet, staring with a bit of shame on Ishidas feet.

"Sorry, we'll stop jibbering. Renji, just read and follow the description. I'll take care of the chicken." Ichigo muttered.

"Thank you."

-

**DAY 21. Friday.**

**1243.**

"Orihime-chan!" Rangiku skipped out from the bathroom and jumped Orihime who sat on the couch. "I've tapped the bath up...so lets use it"

"Yay! I'm just gonna go and get my ducks before." she answered as she back tackled Rangiku and ran towards their bedroom. comming out a minute later, her hands filled with toys.

**1600.**

"Attention attention! – yeah yeah, you should know the drill by now. I'll start the clips now. I'll let you watch for some minuets while we're counting the votes....see yah soon!"

"I somehow look forward to meet that guy who's talking...he seem to have such a interesting personally." Orihime hummed as she sat down next to Rukia in one of the couches.

The first scene were filmed in the middle of the night. Yumichika sitting up in bed and then going over to sleep next to Ishida.

"Awww, you guys are soo cute!" Rangiku chipped as she threw a pillow towards the black haired men that sat next to each other.

The next were at Ichigo and Renji...one the porch, but the screen was dark and with the sun streaming into the room you couldn't see what was happening. "Huh? What's happening, I can't see a thing?" Yumichika complained and both Renji and Ichigo swallowed in relief.

The next scene were also of the two of them, this time one the couch. "Oh shit, what kind of action is going on here." Ishida spatted as Renji leaned even more down over the orange head.

"I totally miss judged the situation too." Ikkaku said, and just a few seconds you could see him opening the door, just to go back in and closing it again.

Ichigos and Renjis faces were beet red.

Orihime was baking in the kitchen with Rukia, cream were spilled and melted berries were put in the mouth instead of on the cake, and Rukia failed to stop Orihime putting raisins in it, but it wasn't a big damage so it was okay.

Then there was the competition, that ended with Renji straddling Ichigo to the floor, covered in cream and cake.

"Everyone seems to get along really well....when we picked you guys out first we thought that there were going to be some big fights since you all seems to have such a strong personality, but I'm glad it worked out like it did. Congrats to Rukia, you're immune this week to. Any-way, on top three we have Renji, Ichigo and Yumichika, congratulations to you too. Then we have, oh it's really even this week too, in the middle is Ishida and Ikkaku."

Yumichikas arms slung around the younger man and his face were buried at Ishidas neck. No one seemed to be shocked.

"the one to be called is the one to stay....Matsumoto Rangiku. I'm sorry Orihime-chan, the door will open in about an hour."

-

**1652.**

People were saying goodbye to Orihime and helping her pack the last things.

"It's been really fun to meet you guys, hope we can meet again after all this."

"Of Course we'll meet again." Yumichika said as he hugged her a last time and took a tear away from her cheeks. "Bye bye beautiful."

-

**2345**.

Rangiku sat on the table out on the balcony, Ikkaku was standing tall in front of her. His hands were tangled in her hair as he leaned in and kissed her. Her hands pulled at his waist, dragging him closer as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

-

----

I know it's cinda short this week. I've had the whole week of... so I havn't been home much... but at least ther's some action, and I can promise that more will come...soon, very soon... heheheeee...


	10. day 22 to 23

**DAY 22. Saturday.**

**1025.**

Rukia entered the kitchen, where Renji currently sat and ate breakfast.

"Morn'" Was all the man muttered as she put a glass of water and paint down on the table.

"Good morning. You okay with me drawing here while you're eating?"

"Yeah, I'm done anyways. Can I join too?"

"Sure!" Rukia looked up at him and smiled as a kid.

-

**1048.**

"Oi Renji, you sure can't paint. What the hell is that supposed to be?" Ichigo leaned over the red head to look at the messy paper.

"It's a fire snake jackass! Like you could do any better?"

"I'll show you." Ichigo folded his shirt arms up and sat down on the short end of the table.

-

**1123.**

"Oi, Ichigo you're good." Rukia said amazed as she looked at the dragon that Ichigo was painting. Renji snorted as he saw it and dug into his own painting right after, the whole act making Ichigo smile even wider.

"Thank you." He said with a smirk and Renji snorted again and "accidentally" tipped one of the water glasses, making the colored water run over the table before dripping down in Ichigos knee.

"What the hell Renji!"

"Oh, I just thought that I should help you put out the fire." Renji said with a smirk as he put the cup up again.

Ichigo took the other glass of water and trowed it's contents out over Renjis face. "Oh, I just thought that I should help you wash of the dirt that's stuck on your forehead." He said with a wide smirk over his face.

"You little-" Renji started as he rose up from his chair and walked over to the sink, the empty cup in his hand.

Ichigo saw what was coming and made a run, Renji right in his heals. He turned to the right and in in the bathroom, trying to close the door but the red head was to fast and after a minute of struggling they both fell into the almost fully taped jacuzzi.

"Ah, fuck!" Ichigo gasped as he took a deep breath. "Hot, hot hot!"

"Why is the water on?" Renji asked while he got of from Ichigo and leaned back against the jacuzzi wall.

-

**1130.**

Yumichika walked towards the bathroom, a little bit faster that normal cause he, and everybody else, had heard the screams echoing all over the place.

He slammed the door open just too see Ichigo helping Renji to get out of his drenched shirt. "What are you guys doing?" The raven haired man asked in a high pitch tone and at the same time Renjis shirt came of with a flop.

"Well, we-" Ichigo started but lost his trace when he saw Yumicikas face.

"We sort of fell into the tub and thought that since we're already in it, why not take a bath?" Renji continued. "Come on, you don't need it all by yourself right? You can fit almost eight people in here."

Yumichika stood and stared on them a bit, trying to calm himself down just as Ishida sneaked up behind him and an arm fell around his waist."He's right Yumi, it's a big tub, we all fit."

-

**1136.**

"See? This isn't so bad..." Ishida hummed against Yumichikas neck, a hand going over the other mans chest.

Ichigo and Renji sat beat quiet and stared on the bubbles as Yumichika leaned back in his boyfriends embrace, humming lowly.

"I think I'm-" Renji tugged at his shirt that were hanged over the edge.

"Yeah, this is enough for me too." Ichigo rose a little bit to quickly, making some water going splash down on the stone floor. "I don't want to become a raisin....and it's not that nice too bath with jeans still on." He climbed out and sprinted for the door, Renji tight in his heals.

"Yeah, I agree totally...gotta get out of these jeans, bye."

-

**1140.**

"Shit, I thought I was gonna die of embarrassment." Ichigo said as soon as they "were safe" back in their bedroom.

"Yeah, totally...It's creepy how lovey-dovey they are." Renji started to tug at his drenched jeans, finding it really hard to get them of. "I can't get them under my knees. Ichi, Pull my legs."

-

**1140.**

"Those gets on my nerves, always acting like they own the whole place." Yumichika said with irritation after the guys had left, running for freedom.

"Sometimes I wonder if their mental stage has passed the age of twelve" Ishida chuckled against the olders neck as he kissed it.

-

**1148**.

Ikkaku opened the door to the bedroom and saw Ichigo sitting on the edge of his bed, Renji standing a meter from the orange head, dragging by the legs of his jeans.

"I knew it! Can't you put a sock on the door handle or something? Geese...." He turned and slammed the door shut behind him.

"What's up with him?"

-

**DAY 23. Sunday.**

**0230.**

The whole house was sleeping, except Rangiku who got out of her bed slipping a pair of slippers on before she sneaked out of her room carefully so that Rukia wouldn't wake up.

She skipped over the living room floor and stopped outside the door to bedroom one, carefully opening it and sticking her head in. "Anyone awake?" She whispered lowly and waited quietly as she heard movements from the closest bed.

"....Ran?" Ikkakus voice cracked and he moved a pillow to be able to see the door. "What are you-"

"Nothing just, I felt alone now when Orihime's not with me...." She closed the door carefully behind her and slipped down next to Ikkaku "So I just thought that I could slip down next to you....?"

He moved a bit to the side so that she would have more room and wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled in closer to him.

"Will the guys be okay with this?" She asked lowly as she nuzzled in her head at his neck.

"They wont wake up, they sleep like rocks both of them"

-

**1032.**

"You're up early today." Renji yawned as he walked past Ikkaku who sat in a couch.

"It's just you who sleep half the days away...."

"Nah, Ichi is still in bed." He answered, stopping dead in his tracks "...sleeping peacefully, heh." He turned back towards the bedroom, sneaking in.

Taking Ichigos bag, that was placed by the end of his bed, and all his clothes that were spread around the room to put them too in the bag. And sneaking out again.

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow as Renji carefully closed the door behind him, Ichigos packing trowed over his shoulder.

"Don't tell him anything" the red head smiled as he hid the clothes in the lookers under the bar.

-

**1104.**

"RENJII!!!" Ichigo slammed the bedroom door open, having wrapped a sheet around his waist. Not seeing the red head he turned towards Ikkaku and Rangiku who were still in the couch. "Where is he?"

"In the shower I think" Rangiku answered, not seeming the least bothered by what could happen to the red head when Ichigo got to him. But she turned when Ichigo started to stomp of towards the bathroom "You really gonna bother him while he's showering?"

Ichigo turned his head, and his face showed nothing but pure evilness, "I'll make him taste his own medicine."

Ikkaku let out a laugh as Ichigo continued on his journey.

"Are you sure it's fine?" Rangiku asked his as she laid down in his lap again.

"I'm glad Renji finally has someone who will actually get back on him for all the pranks he pull."

-

**1105.**

Ichigo opened the bathroom door carefully, listening after any sign of that Renji would have heard him, since nothing came, he started to pic up the olders clothes, taking the towels too before sneaking back out again, a wide smile on his face.

The others were looking at him as he tossed around the living area before deciding to throw the clothes in one of the lookers under the bar bench.

"Hah, he's so easy to find out!" He laughed as he found his own clothes in the same place.

The others dead panned.

"Don't he realise he's just as easy himself?" Ikkaku whispered, and earned a light giggle from Rangiku.

-

**1120.**

"ICHIGOOO!!" Renjis roar could be heard all over the place, and surely outside it too. "COME BACK IN HERE WITH MY CLOTHES!"

He had his head out of the shower, waiting for some kind of response. Nothing came.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT A NAKED MAN TO BEAT YOU DOWN?!" he tried again. And this time a giggling could be heard. Sighting he closed the glass door again, and you could see the tattoos on his back as he leaned against it a second later.

After pacing back and forward in the big shower, looking out once in a while, it seemed as if he'd realised that Ichigo wouldn't come back with his clothes – or anything else for that matter.

So he opened the glass door again, looking around, before he stepped out, front pressed against the wall he started to move towards the bathroom door. Muttering and swearing under his breath.

-

**1126.**

Ichigo had hid himself in the couch, his head popping up over the back he looked toward the bathroom, a wide smile splitting his face.

All the others had decided to leave for the porch and closing the door, not wanting to be around where hell, surely, would break loose.

Renjis head popped out from the bathroom, looking around for anyone who could help him, only seeing Ichigo on the couch, who's smile had become, if possible, even wider.

"You little piece of shit! Come here so I can beat you!" he growled, only making the orange head fall back laughing hard. "This isn't funny Ichigo! Give me back my clothes!"

It seemed as if the one spoken to had a to hard time breathing to answer the question as he laid on the floor, legs still in the couch. Holding his hands over his stomach, trying to calm himself down.

Renji opened the door a little wider, and pressed against the wall started to move towards the orange head.

As Renji moved slow, Ichigo seemed to find enough control over himself to get back up in the couch to watch the red head – who had found his next problem. The wall that was between him and the bedroom, was the wall that separated the apartment and the porch – and it was made purely out of glass.

"And were're you gonna go now?" Ichigo chuckled in a evil tone, barley able to keep his giggles back.

"I'm thinking about screwing this and just jump you." Renji growled, earning a 'eep' from the other. "I have nothing to be ashamed of." He smirked next, earning a scowl.

"Pervert!" Ichigo barked out, throwing a pillow in reflex toward the red head. And as the pillow hit Renji and landed at his feet, his face got blank. Realising what he'd just done he got up and ran towards their bedroom.

Renji had picked up the pillow, covered himself with it and sprouted towards Ichigo and their bedroom. Succeeding in getting there before the orange head had managed to close and lock the door.

"Haha, not laughing so much now are ya?" Renji smirked as he pressed the door open and got Ichigo up against the wall, one hand on the teens chest, the other still holding the pillow.

"Dude, don't touch me while you're naked."

"Dude. it's your fault! Thanks to you my ass will be all over YouTube! Now give me my pants back or I'll take yours with force fucking Strawberry." He got into a serious mode, a perverted smirk as he leaned towards the younger "And if I'm gonna have to do that, I'll probably have to drop the pillow."

Ichigo blushed hard, and to Renjis surprise, submitted. "They're under the bar, I'll get them." He sighed and pushed his way past the red head. "Pineapple"

"I should have known"

-

---

ah, these days were a little longer, and not as ruched thru as the last ones - sorry 'bout those ^^' next two days will be really long, I'm writing on them now, almost up to ten pages on day 24 (I normaly have around two)

well, I don't have much more to say. Oh, I don't remember if I've said this before, there is a "mini map" over how the whole place looks like, how the rooms lay and who sleeps were... well, anyway here's the link if you wanna take a look: http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/babyluw/pic/0000dq0z (change the (dot)'s to real dots ^3^)


	11. day 24 to 25

**DAY 24. Monday.**

**1812.**

"So, what're we doing today?" Ichigo sat down in the couch, looking at Rangiku who had the little box in her knee, the note in her hand.

"Seems like we're going to play strip poker."

"I'll go get some beer, anyone want something?" Ichigo shot up from the couch again, leaving for the kitchen.

"Take as much as you can with you." Ikkaku said as he took the note from Rangikus hand.

-

**1816.**

"Okay, we don't have to play strip poker," Ikkaku started, they were now all sitting by the dinner table. "_This week you have a choice for the set of rules. you'll play strip poker or dare poker_." He eyed the others, waiting for a proposal.

"What's 'dare poker'?" Ishida asked.

"It's the same as strip poker, just that the winner gets to choose someone to do something instead of choosing who's to take something of." Rangiku answered with a smile.

"I think dare's more fun, but it takes forever to play, since you'll never run out of marks." Ichigo said as he opened a beer. "So, if we choose that we'll have to set a limit."

"I'd vote for strip." Yumichika said.

"I'm for dare." Rukia fallowed.

"Me too." Ichigo and Ikkaku agreed.

"How bout me mix?" Renji said. "We do strip until we're three or four people left, there we'll change to dare."

"Yeah, that sounds nice" Rangiku beamed. "Anyone against that?" She eyed he others but no one seemed to have anything against it.

-

**1840.**

"Why is there so much alcohol on the table?" Rukia asked as she were mixing the cards.

"Cause this is a game that's kind of hard to play sober." Ichigo answered as he opened his third beer. "It gets all stiff and people get too focused on what they're actually doing."

"When you drunk you forget the word 'embarrassing'" Renji smiled.

"And, we got a new load of booze yesterday." Ikkaku filled in.

"Cause we finally got something you could make drinks with." Yumichika continued, as he sat down after getting all his drink mix supplies. "Does anyone else than me and Ishida wants a Red October?"

"Yeah, me too thanks." Ranguku smiled at the model. Rukia stared at them, she was the only one who didn't drink like a alcoholic.

"Okay, let's get started. We'll play five hand poker, since hold'em dosn't have much meaning since we don't really bet."

-

**1926.**

As usual, in some weird way, people seemed to pair up. Ikkaku never asked Rangiku to strip, even if everyone knew that that's what he wanted. She never asked him either. Yumichika never turned against Ishida and Ichigo and Renji were just playing against each other...

"Flash!" Ichigo said as he claimed his second win for the night. "Renji, strip!"

A low growl escaped the red head as he, for the third time that night were to stand up and lose something. He made his trademark grin as he started to pull his shirt over his head, at the same time dancing around slowly to the low background music.

Cheerings and whistles were heard around the table and he tossed the cloth towards the couch and sat down again.

"I'll get ya back, and ya know it." He said as he started to collect the cards, and Ichigo smiled back at him.

"You can always try."

-

**1932.**

"And it's my winn. Triss in knights" Rangikus voice turned low as she eyed everybody, choosing her victim. "Rukia, strip."

Rukia, dressed in her dress and underwear threw and cold glare at the brunet before started to pull her bra out of one of the arms of her dress.

-

**1938**.

"House! I Winn!" As soon as the red head dropped the cards on the table he turned to grin at Ichigo. "And who should I choose...."

"Ah, Renji I got an idea!" Ichigo said and pulled Renji by the arm to get him closer. "If you havn't noticed, we're the ones who wins the most right?"

"Yeah..." the older nodded in agreement.

"So, why don't we team up and kick out the others one after another? Then there would only be us two left in the end and the winner would get the prize. Now, we're just kicking ourselves out..."

"Deal!" They shook each others hands and turned back towards the rest of the table, who looked a little scared.

"Rukia, strip."

-

**2027**.

Rukia was out of the contest, sending cheers among the others as she left the table – having refused to take of her final garment off.

"Wow, for once the fight becomes a little exciting." Ikkaku said as he threw his hand on the table, showing two pairs in nines and aces.

"Yeah, but don't think you have a chance." Ichigo grinned, showing a triss in eights.

"Yeah, you're about to strip." Renji threw his hand down, showing a full house with knights in top.

"Ah, man." Ikkaku sighted as he stood up and started to buckle up his belt, having lost his shirt a few rounds ago. Rangiku blushed a little as she looked at him dancing his jeans off, she herself were in only underwear and a t-shirt.

-

**2114.**

"I'm out," Ishida rose from the table and turned towards Yumichika who had quited the round before him. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, that means we're only four people left," Ichigo said as he started to mix the cards. "switch to dare?"

"Yeah."

"Renji, only two people left." He grinned towards the red head and Ikkaku and Rangiku gulped hard, knowing that when it come to stupid games and weird challenges, Renji and Ichigo were the best. "And after that, you're going down."

"Ono my friend, you're going down," Renji grinned back at him. "on your knees."

-

**2124.**

"Ikkaku, kiss Rangiku." Ichigo ordered as he dropped his cards, showing a full house.

"Yeah, about that," Ikkaku started "What if she would refuse, would that mean the end for me, for her or for both of us?"

"Both of you, I think" Renji said "Let's be honest, we've teamed up. So why not take the punishments together too, and it's not like we can play without using with each other, where's the fun in that?"

"So, it's me and Renji against you two. So, stop jibbering and start making out, it's not the hardest task, I was being generous here."

"Yeah, yeah, was just making sure of the rules." Ikkaku sighted and turned to Rangiku who sat next to him, a hand going to her neck as he leaned in and she leaned back. Tongues meeting almost before lips.

-

**2128.**

"This looks like it'll be fun." Yumichika chuckled from the kitchen, looking out on the couple that were practically trying to eat each other up.

"Yeah, for once their child like side will bring something else that a headache."

-

**2129.**

"Okay, that's enough." Ichigo sighted "I didn't ask you to eat each other up."

Ikkaku got a light blush and Rangikus face looked like it was on fire as she turned back towards the table.

"Hey, Ran," Ikkaku smiled as he started to pas out cards for the next round "What about we just throw everything they give us right back at them."

"That sounds lovely Ike."

"For that to happen, you'll have to win."

-

**2135.**

"A pair of kings." Renji sighted as he threw his cards down on the table, only to put his elbows down next and place his head in his hands.

When no one said anything he looked up again, gazing over the others cards. "No way, I won on that? Hell yeah, well... Rangiku," he gave a perverted smile "would you be so kind and give Ike a lap dance."

Rangiku rose without protest, straight back, tiing a knot on her shirt so that is showed her stomach and pretending to be in high heals. Pulling Ikkakus chair out forcingly earning surprised looks from people around the living area.

Throwing a leg over his she started to move her hips, grinding against the shaved man.

"Holy shit, she's good..." Ichigo said in a low voice as he opened a new beer.

"Yeah..." Renji fallowed him in the same tune.

Throwing her hair back, having her body fallowing the same road, just in slower motion. Ikkaku grabbed her back so that she had support and she went up again. A smile on her face as she nibbed his ear before giving him a kiss.

-

**2152.**

"Triss in aces" Ichigo gladly pronounced, just to get an evil look on his face next. "How do you guys feel about a shower?"

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Renji smiled next to him. "And, of course, no clothes."

Ikkaku and Rangiku eyed each other, blushes creeping up their necks.

-

**2158.**

"You guys gonna stand here and watch?" Ikkaku frowned as they got into the bathroom, he and Rangiku standing in the shower.

"Well, someones gotta be able to testify about it" Renji grinned back at him. "Now close the doors, lose the clothes and turn the water on, as far as I know, you don't believe in dry cleaning." he continued as he stepped into and sat down in the jacuzzi next to Ichigo.

"Well, it's just a brag, and don't you fight against me on that." You could hear Ikkakus response from inside the shower before his boxers were thrown over the glass doors, together with Rangikus underwear and t-shirt.

They stood both facing the wall as they turned on one shower each. Sure, the glass doors were blurred, but you could still see how people moved behind them.

"Fuck, this is going slow." Renji grunted in a low voice, so only Ichigo could hear him.

A small smile crept into the youngers face. "Hey, Ikkaku. You have to wash her hair too."

You could almost hear the breath that stuck in their throats as the pair slownly turned around. Ikkakus hand reaching past her to grab the shampoo bottle, getting it in his palm before reaching up towards her hair to run his hands through it.

"Sorry if I'm not doing it right, I'm not used to it you see." he chuckled.

"You're doing just fine." she giggled back, her hands landing on his waist, pulling him closer.

And in just a moment they were making out instead. His hands running through her hair a last time before continuing down her back, then ass, grabbing her thigh and lifting it as they both slammed up against one of the tiled walls.

Her hands wrapped tightly around his shoulders and neck as he lifter her other leg too.

"Shit, are they..." Ichigo whispered, face as red as Renjis hair.

"Berry, I think so" Renji answered, in the same mode as the younger.

"Pine," Ichigo turned towards the red head "I don't think I wanna be here anymore."

"Me neither. I know, it's free, live, porn but..."

"It's them. It's not fun when you know the people...."

"Let's sneak out." Renji said as he carefully stepped out of the giant bathtub, walking double folded towards the door, Ichigo fallowing just a step behind.

Going a little faster as they started to hear low moans from the shower.

-

**2221.**

"That was...." Ichigo sat down by the kitchen table again, opening a new beer.

"Yeah." Renji mimicked his moves. "Mission accomplished"

"Yeah, hell yeah. Mission accomplished."

"Woah, woah" Yumichikas voice could be heard from the porch door, he had come in to get a refill of Red October. "You saying you planned for this to happen?"

"Yeah" Ichigo half turned on his chair to face the model. "They've been all over each other since we entered this place, just needed some help to take the first step."

"Yeah, but something tells me they were already there. When they kissed, it was like it was the most natural thing."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Yumichika turned to the porch again, as the boys started "yeahing" against each other.

-

**2259.**

Ikkaku and Rangiku sat down by the table again, eyeing the other two, who both had sheepish grins covering their faces.

"So..." Renji started "Did ya have a good time?"

"Feeling nice and clean?" Ichigo continued while dealing out new cards.

"We had the best time." Rangiku answered, no shame in her voice, and the guys seemed to lose their interest in the teasing, shifting it to drinking instead.

-

**2311.**

"So, Ike, what did we say we were going to do when we won?" Rangiku asked as she watched the hands that had been laid down on the table.

"Weren't we gonna to give it all back to them?" Ikkaku eyed her, a smile spreading over him as she slowly put her cards down, showing a flash.

"Oh, yeah, that's what it was. So I guess it's time for you guys to kiss each other?" She eyed the guys who, at some unheard tune, took a shot, slamming the glass down the table, and turned towards each other.

Renji grabbing Ichigos shirt, Ichigo grabbing Renji by the neck, they pulled them self towards each other and slammed their lips together. Ichigos other hand found its place in the red heads hair, and Renjis other hand fisted the youngers shirt, pulling him even closer as their tongues melted together a few seconds before they parted for air and let go of each other, not meeting each others gazes and reaching for new beers.

Ikkaku and Rangiku looked a little surprised at what had just happened but collected them self quick enough to start the next run.

-

**2314.**

For some reason, which was probably the beer spilling made by Renji, and the fountain Ichigo succeeded in making when Ikkaku tasted Rangikus drink, the four players couldn't stop laughing, especially not Ichigo and Renji.

So, when Ikkaku thew down a full house on the table and asked Renji to give Ichigo a lap dance, there were no protesting.

Renji snapped the tie that held up his hair, stood up, reached for tiing his shirt, when he realised that he didn't have any on, wish resulted in a new outburst of laughter.

Pulling Ichigos chair out the way they had seen Rangiku do earlier, he threw a leg over Ichigos, hands on the chairs back.

Ichigo, flushed and laughing grabbed the red heads ass playfully and leaned up to whisper against his ear. "Nice ass, Pineapple"

Renji couldn't keep himself up long, being drunk, tipping on toes and laughing at the same time, so he sat down on the youngers lap suddenly, dropping his head on the shoulder in front of him, earning a 'uff' from the orange head.

Since his hips had stopped working, his hands had started, going up and down over Ichigos chest, down and around his waist, before going up again.

"I think this is enough." Ichigo whispered against a mass of red hair, and let go of the olders ass.

Renji fell, or slipped, of Ichigo and crashed down on the floor between his legs. And they both started to laugh again.

"Come on Berry, help him up so we can keep on playing"

**2320.**

Renji up on the chair again, they had somehow settled, and Rangiku had started to jawn between every minute.

"So, what do you got?" She leaned on Ikkakus shoulder, gazing down on his cards as he dropped them on the table.

"Straight, so we winn again." He grinned, looking at the two who sat on the other side of the table. "Time for a shower, eh?"

"I'm tired." Rangiku wined "The shower will take at least half an hour, can't we play the next round too, so that they can take care of that task too under the same time?"

"You okay with that? Cause you'll do the shower right?"

"'Course we will!"

"Okay, then hand me the cards."

-

**2325**.

"Oh, oh oh oh oh" Renji triumphly dropped his cards on the table one by one. "Straight flush. Our winn!"

Rangiku whined and threw her head down on Ikkakus shoulder. "What are we gonna do?"

"You gonna eat the fish soup Orihime made last Thursday." Renji grinned, and both Rangiku and Ikkaku moaned in disgust.

"I'm not eating that again." Ikkaku said in protest, earning a exhausted nod from the brunet next to him.

"I'm sorry but, I really don't want to eat anything right now. I'm too tired, I give up. We quit, you guys winn."

"Woohoo!" Both Ichigo and Renji shout up out of their chairs, nearly stumbling over, with their hands in the air, doing high fives.

"Wait guys, you have to shower first" Ikkaku said as he stood up, wrapping an arm around Rangikus waist to support her, fallowing the guys who had run of towards the shower.

-

**2329.**

They entered the bathroom at the same time that the showers were turned on and leaned against the jacuzzi watching the two forms that were behind the blurred glass doors.

Renji and Ichigo stood under one shower pipe each, their backs against each other and hands on opposite walls supporting them self.

"Hey, Ichi, don't forget that you'll have to wash Renjis hair." Ikkaku said in a playful tone, earning a giggle from Rangiku as she twinned their fingers together.

Ichigo sighted and turned towards the red head.

"I'll just keep facing the wall, okay?" Renji said, sounding a bit stiff.

"Sure, don't peak fruit boy." Ichigo chuckled, easying the mood between them as his hands started to work on Renjis hair.

"Hey, you're much more of a fruit than I ever could be Strrrawberrrry" The red head shot back, half turning in the proses.

"Hey. No turning" Ichigo scowled, trying to keep balance while still fixing Renjis hair.

"What, you're hard or something?" the older teased as he half turned again, now succeeding in getting one of Ichigos fingers in his eye. "Oh, you fucker, what was that good for?!" He turned wholly, grabbing a hold of the orange heads shoulder, his other hand rubbing his eye.

It suddenly got very quiet in the shower, both males freezing. And Ikkaku and Rangiku decided to sneak out and go to bed like the rest of the house.

Ichigos hands ran through Renjis hair, leading it behind his ears and rinsing out the last shampoo before resting his hands on Renjis neck and shoulders.

Renjis hands going from the wall behind Ichigo to his waist, pulling him closer, grinding their hips together, and a low moan escaped from them both.

Leaning in slowly to kiss each other, loosing control and slamming up against one of the walls. Hips grinding hard against each other, Ichigos arms wrapping around Renjis shoulders, almost lifting himself up from the stone floor.

Renjis hand grabbing the youngers ass hard, his other reaching in between them. They parted, both breathing hard for air.

Ichigo grunted, biting down on Renjis shoulder and thrusting up against him, one of his own hands reaching in between them to return the favor. They stumbled down on the floor, Ichigos back coming to lean against the wall and Renji hovering over him as their mouths slammed together again.

Ichigo came with a low grunt slamming his head back against the wall, Renji not far after with a low long moan against Ichigos chest.

They sat there for a couple of minuets, collecting themselves before Ichigo let out a chuckle. "Hey, Pine, do you have any towels near by?"

Renji looked up on him, before looking around him, realizing that they hadn't thrown their clothes out before they turned the showers on. "Wanna take a bath?" he asked while carefully getting his legs in order to stand up.

"Oooh, with bubbles!" Ichigo said all excited, proving that they were still a bit drunk.

-

**DAY 25. Tuesday.**

**0102**.

They had managed to get their underwear on, even if they were soaking wet. Falling in and out of the over filled jacuzzi, trying to throw bubbles at each others. Failing miserably just to fall forward into the tub, making water splash all over the floor.

"Oi, Ren, check this out!" Ichigo took a big mass of foam and placed it on his head. Rising his eyebrows and pretending to hold a monocle "Oi, monsieur! They cheese wouil be righ thee."

Renji double folded, holding his arms around him laughing as Ichigo stepped out of the tub. "Oh my, hey were're you going?"

"To get the cheese monsieur!"

-

**1043.**

Yumichika entered the living area, squeezing high as he stepped in cold water. Ishida burst the door from their bedroom open, still only in his pyjama bottoms and glasses in his hand.

"What's wrong?" He eyed the model up and down, finding he was fine his gaze left for the rest of the room. Finding the whole floor covered in water. "What's happened?" He said in a low voice, not really expecting anyone to answer.

Yumichika turned to face him, veins nearly bursting on his forehead. "It seems like we have a leak." he growled before stomping through the living room, water splatting as he headed for the bathroom.

-

**1044.**

"I fucking new it! Oh, they'll get for this..." he growled as he turned the shower off after picking up his shirt from the floor. "This cost a fortune..." he moaned lowly as he stomped out of the bedroom, now heading for the bedroom that laid next to theirs.

The door shot up with a bang, Ichigo almost jumping out of bed, hands high in the air. Renji fell out on the other side, trying to wrap himself out of the sheets. "What hell's going on?!"

"That's what I wanna ask you guys?" Yumichika growled, holding his clothes up in front of them. "Do you know what this cost? Wait, that dosn't matter." He stepped forward towards the boys, who looked a bit scared. "Do. You. Know. How. Rare. This. Item. Is?"

They gulped hard and looked down sheepishly, ashamed. "Sorry" Ichigo finally muttered.

"Sorry wont cut it! Come on, get up! Time to swap up the pool party!" He stared at them, and after a few seconds they snapped out of their trance and shot up out of bed, and floor, reaching for closest pair of pants before Yumichika pushed them out of their bedroom.

"Oh, shit." Renji whispered as he looked at the water that were everywhere.

"You'll find the mop by the closet." Yumichika growled before stomping off towards his bedroom.

-

**1050.**

Ichigo were mopping while Renji were taking care of beer cans and picking up things that had been thrown at the floor.

"Shit" he grunted as he stepped on something sticky before swapping up it the best he could with his hand. "Cheese monsiour..."

-

**1128.**

"Woah! What happened here last night?" Ikkaku emerged from Rangikus bedroom, the girl right behind him.

Ichigo looked up on him, resting his head on the mop. "We forgot to turn the showers off, and the jacuzzi"

-

**1145.**

"_Ah, dear residents_" the speakers made them self heard and everyone looked up from whatever they were doing "_I fell asleep last night, sorry. But I played it all through this morning, and, who won last night? I got so far as it stood between Abarai and Kurosak, can you tell me?"_

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other.

"Well," Renji started.

"Renji won." Ichigo said, loud and clear and the red head turned wholly to stare at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You won, I lost."

"_So Abarai is the winner? Okay, I think that's all, no, wait, there's new food in the closer for you. Over and out!"_

Renji stepped up next to Ichigo, glaring down on him. "Why did you do that for? We never declared a winner. Do you think I need the immunity more than you? Do you see me as some pathetic bastard who can't make it on my own, so you have to give me a hand?"

"No, I just tough-"

"Well, fuck you Kurosaki. I can make it on my own, always has, always will. I don't need your help to Winn this shit." He turned and stomped off towards their bedroom.

Ichigo dropped the mop and fallowed the red head into their bedroom. "What the fuck Renji, it's not that big of a deal! I'm sorry, I won't do it again, geese, it's just for one week. It dosn't matter."

"Yeah, well, it matters to me. This is a competition Ichigo, and I don't want to Winn if its on pity." He turned so that they were facing each other.

"Well, considering what happened last night," Ichigo started, blushing at the thought and running a hand in his hair. "I don't think this weeks title matter at all, we're both pretty sure to stay at least one more week."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Ther's things that always works well when it comes to attract viewers, and sex is one of them." Now, that made Renji blush too. "and if you havn't noticed, we've been on the high lights the most, they like us. I'm sorry if I hurt your pride by giving you the Winn, guess it's an old habit."

"Old habit?" Renji lifted an eyebrow, shoulders relaxing.

"Yeah, I'm a big brother, not used to get things you know." He smiled.

"Oh? Didn't know that. Kind of ironic." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I know. We cool?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout my outburst, havn't slept much."

"Me niether."

-

**1239.**

"Finally done!" Ichigo threw himself down on one of the couches, Renji crashin on the other just as Rukia stepped in from he porch.

"You guys done?"

"Yeah." They moaned in response.

"Okay, come on out then and have some lunch"

-

----

okay, this was a long chapter...just over 5 000 words, that's as much as three other chapters combined, almost. But, you know what, now I can take away the "Will go up to M" part in the sum :D


	12. day 26 to 28

**DAY 26. Wednesday.**

**1518.**

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Yumichika were sitting in one of the couches, watching the TV that showed Ikkaku and Rangiku who were sitting out on the porch.

"There's definitely something going on between them." Renji stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"How can you even doubt that?" Ichigo asked the red head, the usual "you're an idiot"scowl on his face.

"There's sexual release and then there's something called love too, but I guess you're to young to know what that is." The red head cocked an eyebrow back at him.

"Ah, love...." Yumichika sighted. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"No" Ichigo snorted, which made the others turn their heads to look at him. "It's not, it just makes one sick." He crossed his arms over his chest to make the point clearer, Renji just chuckled at him.

"Are you jealous, Ichi?" the red-head teased and leaned in so that it was impossible for Ichigo to miss the smirk on his face. "If you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here for you." He continued which made Rukia giggle insanely and Yumichika sight as the orange-head throwed a deadly glare at Renji before making an overly sweet face.

"Ah, Renji-!" He threw his arms around the older man, whose eyes widened in surprise. "I've waited so long to hear those words from you!"

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'll stop." Renji grabbed Ichigos arms and pulled them off of him but Ichigo looked at him with big puppy eyes.

"But, but....Renji-kun, I love you!" Ichigo made an attempt to throw his arms around the red heads neck again but Renji avoided it skillfully and ran out on the porch, Ichigo in his heals. Yumichika and Rukia was laughing as the orange-head ran after Renji, his arms up in the air, screaming "Renji, honey, come back to me!"

-

**2134.**

Ishida, Rukia and Yumichika was sitting by the dinner table, the left overs from dinner still there, and the kids had left the table to play ping pong outside.

"I had an idea," Rukia said, putting her elbows down on the table and resting her head in her hands. "How 'bout we make a movie? With the camera we got."

Ishida looked her over, sighting lightly. "Sure but, do you have an idea for a movie? And who'll play in it, it can't be too long either cause there's a chance that we'll have to say good bye to one of the actors."

"The kids can play in it, that'll keep them busy. And maybe they won't have so much time to annoy the shit out of me." Yumishika said, a tired smile on his lips as he leaned to lay over the table, moving his plate out of the way first.

"I got an idea, I just need some help to fix a script" She rose and left the table, coming back just a minute later with pens and papers.

"I'm going to bed, I think I have a fever or something."Yumichika yawned and rose, taking some of the plates with his to dump them in the dishwasher as he left.

"You'll be okay? Shall I come with you?" Ishida asked, looking concerned at the older man.

"No, I'll be okay, I just need some rest, I'll be fine tomorrow. You stay up and help Rukia, you should never turn down a lady who asks for help, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." Ishida smiled at him before turning back to Rukia. "Shall we get started then?"

-

**2203.**

"Come on lets stop, it's to dark outside. You can't even see what's happening." Rangiku whined, as the guys continued to run around the table, hitting the ball back and forward. "Just give up this already."

"I just gotta win first." Ichigo laughed as he smashed the ball, Ikkaku came around the corner just in time to hit it back. "Your darling is just one miss from packing his bags."

"Oh well, I'm going to bed." She said and and stood up, taking the blanket she had wrapped herself in with her.

"Ike, you not gonna join her?" Renji said and swiftly hit the ball back to Ichigo, who were already on his place.

"What? you guys wanna be left alone?" the oldest teased as he smashed the ball back towards Renji, who missed it and watched it hit the floor before bouncing the wall.

"Noo." He said over dramatically as he turned to get the ball back. "Hey, what's the score now anyway?"

"Ike has two, you two and I one." Ichigo said, leaning against the table.

"It's pretty cold, where's my sweater?" Ikkaku said, starting to look around, lifting on everything he could reach.

"You're too tired Ike," Renji sighted, letting out a light laugh. "You have it on you, and even if you hadn't had it on, do you really think it would be laying under the beer?"

Two more minuets and Renji was out of the game. Leaving Ikkaku and Ichigo to take one side of the table each. And one more minute after that Ichigo was declared the winner.

-

**2258.**

Rangiku stepped into the guys bedroom and sat down on Ikkakus bed. Ichigo and Renji giving her perverted grins. Ikkaku was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

"Oh, shut it guys, what's the deal?"

"Nothing really, it's just, you've never shared the same bed.... it's kind of, well...." Ichigo trailed of.

"Like, deepening your relationship ya know?" Renji picked up, making Rangiku blush lightly as she kicked her skirt of and crawled down under the covers.

"We have slept together before." she smiled, earning surprised looks from them both.

"Oh, you mean the poker night, well, that dosn't count. You were way drunk."

"Plus it dosn't count when you've done it the same night."

"Oh, we slept together before that too..." she now grinned perverted at them. "We've slept together ever since Orihime left."

"What?!" they both gasped, and at the same time Ikkaku came into the room, looking suspiciously at them, as they stared at him.

"What?" the shaved man asked, pulling his shirt of in one swift motion.

"She've slept here since Inoue left?!" Ichigo gasped. Ikkaku just raised his eyebrows a little, like it was a given.

"No wonder you've been up and dressed so early this week." Renji mumbled.

"Whatever guys, just go to bed. Your brains can't take much more thinking in one day, they'll go poff soon." He made an exploding motion with his hands to prove what he meant and Ichigo and Renji stared at him like he was stupid before turning and crawling down in their own beds.

-

**DAY 27. Thursday.**

**1356.**

Rukia entered the porch. "You guy's are out here all day, you eat breakfast, move out here, someone goes in to get lunch and then you don't come in again until dinner....are you up to something?"

"No, nothing special it's just, at least out here it'll be some variation in there it's always the same....and I like the fresh air, always has." Ichigo answered while looking up at Rukia who now stood right before him.

"You're bored? There's just one game per week, and I always Winn, everything that's worth winning....of course you're bored. So, I got an idea," She fished out the hand camera from behind her back. "let's make a movie." She made a smirk. "I've already fixed the script, Ishida helped me write it, we just needs actors so, are you up for it?"

"Hell yeah!" Rangiku jumped right up. "Let me be a main character! I've always wanted to be an actor!"

"I guess we have nothing better to do." Renji muttered and looked at Ichigo and Ikkaku.

"Yeah sure, we're up for it."

-

**1420.**

"Okay listen to me, we only have one raft of the manus so you're a little free to act like you feel fit in the situation. We tell you the whole story throu so don't say anything that should lead into a different track than that we're supposed to take, okay?" Ishida pronounced as he stood in front of the TV, the others sitting in the couches nodding.

"So, the story is like this; Rangiku plays a young girl who's blackmailing Renji to date her, everybody fallowing me so far?" again they nodded." How can she blackmail Renji? Cause she knows Renjis greatest secret. He's in love with Ichigo. Ichigo on the other hand has always thought that he should be the one that would end up with Rangiku, in other words, he likes Rangiku. When Ikkaku, who also likes Rangiku tells Renji to go and ditch her, witch he does, Rangiku tries to take suicide with Ichigo."

"What the fuck's up with this storyline?" Ichigo spatted as the others just stared at Ishida.

"Rukia made it up." Ishida simply answered with a straight face. "So anyway, they both fail to die but Rangiku lose her memory. Ichigo, who is a weak person, get completely devastated and just wants to punish himself for what he's done. And then Renji tells him that he ´broke his woman` and that Ichigo has to pay the prise and take her place. Everyone still with me?"

"Yeah..."

"Ikkaku devote himself to Rangiku, knowing that if he is the only person caring about her in this tragical moment, she's bound to fall for him, witch she eventually does. And then we end the whole thing with that everything comes out in the open, we haven't decided if that leads to that everyone ends up alone or if everyone lives happily ever after with each other."

"Well that sounds....intresting." Ichigo said.

"Great! Everyone will be in love with me, and I don't have to do a thing about it!"

"Well, not everyone, I wont be....and after all, I'm the one you want." Renji snickered next to her. "Shall we start?"

"Yeah, we have to make the scenes first. We need to fix a room for Renjis part, we can use the porch as a school yard, and then somewhere to take suicide and a hospital."

"Can't we do that in the bathtub? If I were ever to kill myself I would probably do it in the tub..." Rangiku asked, receiving agreements from the others as they all got up and started to move.

-

**1434.**

"We can do bedroom three to Renjis room since it's the smallest one, and bedroom one to the hospital, since the beds stand in a better position there." Rukia said as they started to plan the set up. "Is that okay with you Rangiku? We'll move your bed out of the room."

"Yeah, it's okay." Rangiku answered. "I don't sleep there much anyway.

"Okay, and, lets film the first scene in our, uhm, Renjis room. Rangiku will tell him that she knows and that she want him to be her boyfriend. Okay?"

"Okay."

-

**2256.**

"This takes too much time, I'm exhausted" Rangiku whined. "Yumichika help me a bit."

"Sure, I'm almost done here.....we really should eat earlier."

"Lets quit for today, the room is done and we've cleaned up "the hospital" too. We can shoot tomorrow." Ichigo said. "I'm going to bed anyways, good night"

"It's Friday tomorrow ya know?"

"Oh, then lets shoot on Saturday then."

-

**DAY 28. Friday.**

**1032.**

Ichigo was the last one to get out of bed this Friday too, but for once he didn't say anything when he stepped out into the living area and the dark tension that filled it.

He ate his breakfast sitting on the kitchen bench, looking out over everyone. Yumichika and Ishida were sitting by the dinner table, sketching, as they so often did. Rukia laid spread out over the couch with headphones on and a book in her hands. Looking out the window, or rather, glass wall, he could see Renji lying on his back on the wooden porch, Ikkaku and Rangiku not so far away from him.

He put his bowl in the dishwasher and cleared his voice. "Come on everybody! Let's have a picnic!" The others turned to face him, and due to the silence and the open balcony door even the ones outside heard him.

-

**1103.**

"I can see why you guys are always sitting here, it's quite nice." Yumichika said as he leaned back on Ishida. "Can you pass me the sprinkled water Rukia?"

"Oh, you guys haven't told me," Rangiku started. "Why are you in this show?" The question was hinted towards the three ravens who all sat next to each other.

"Well, I thought that it would be good commercial." Yumichika answered lightly.

"Me too, nothing better then being on air 24/7. Not that I've had much time to show my work." Ishida agreed.

"31." Yumichika nodded.

"What? 31?" Rangikus face twisted.

"You know, 24/7. 24 plus 7, it's 31"

"Oh, that's twisted. Now they make short commands on the short commands." Ikkaku sighted.

"It's not just to make it shorter," Rukia started, bringing peoples attention. "It's the younger generation who don't want to be associated with the older, mixed with the need for improvement and new things. Once something gets to usual and out of fashion people find ways to make it unique again. So now, when everybody says 24/7, some will start saying 31, when everybody starts saying 31, there's surely someone who'll start saying 4."

"Why four?"

"3 plus 1."

A comfortable silence fell for a couple of seconds and people started to pic on the food again. Before Rangiku made herself heard again. "Hey, Rukia, you never answered my question, why did you join this show?"

"I like seeing how relationships between people develop. I like too see how easy the human being is to understand, how predictable it is."

"oh...but you could have seen that by just watching the show right?" Ikkaku raised a eyebrow towards the girl.

"It's not really the same thing, plus." She picket her glass up, resting it against her lip. "I had nothing better to do the closest months, nii-sama went on a trip to Taiwan and wont be back until October or something."

"So, you're not in for the money at all?"

"Nopp, I'm spoiled."

"What do you mean with 'easy to understand' and 'predictable'?"

"humans need a partner, it's way back in our psyche, how you pair up like if you would be the last people on earth and need to save your speech. That's what I like to see, right in front of me."

"Wow...that's harsh." Ichigo said, reaching for a sandwich.

"Yeah, but it's true. You can see almost everything about the connection between people by just watching. Like, for example, a person you're not very close with, when you talk you'll be around 1m from each other, if you're friends it'll be around 80 cm and the people who are really close to you, and you like, you'll let be about 30 cm from you."

"Huh? But dosn't that depends on how comfortable a person is with having others around him or her?" Ishida asked.

"Nah, look around here for example," She nodded on how they were sitting. "Ishida and Yumichika sit really close, the same goes for Ikkaku and Rangiku, they're about 40 cm from each other, and Renji and Ichigo are around 30. Then look at how far apart you all sit from another pair and how far of it's from me, it's almost one meter, and that is basically cause you don't know me as well, and you don't want to come into my circle."

"Wow..."

-

**1600.**

"Attention, attention. Starting the clips now" They crashed down on the couches, Rangiku with Ikkakus arm around her waist, Yumichika with Ishidas around his shoulders.

"I have a feeling I don't want to watch the high lights this week." Ichigo mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah, but I can't help to wonder...how much they show you know?" Rangiku fallowed him in the same low tone. "I'm pretty sure you guys will have the most of the time. Since you finally hocked up and all." Ichigo looked up at her like he didn't get her.

"I'm not- we're not- " the orange top started but Ikkaku slapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it, let's watch the high lights, it's the only fun thing this TV shows in a week."

They turned to watch the TV, where they were saying goodbye to Orihime.

It turned into night and Ikkaku stood in front of Rangiku who sat on the table. As he leaned in and kissed her, Yumichika made a whistle. "I knew it!"

"Ahw, man! And we who went through all that trouble with the poker and all!" Renji moaned.

The scene changed to the next morning, Renji, Ichigo and Rukia sitting and drawing at the table. The water "spilling" and the war that broke out in between the two guys, Rukia trying to collect her paper before they got drenched.

The tension in the jacuzzi, the cuddling between Ishida and Yumichika.

Ikkaku walking in on Renji and Ichigo as Renji tried to pull the orange heads pants off.

Rangiku sneaking over to sleep with Ikkaku at night.

"I feel kind of dumb, everyone except us in here knew about it..." Renji said in a sulking tone.

Renji was hiding Ichigos clothes, on to the next scene were Ichigo was pacing around in a sheet, and then hiding Renjis clothes on the same place.

And then the red head was in his naked glory, Ichigo laughing on the floor as he tried to take himself to the bedroom, pressed up against the wall.

"Wow....It really happened a lot this week..." Ishida trailed.

"Yeah, we havn't even gotten to the poker yet."

"I know, it's been an exciting week." The speakers made themselves heard. "We've burst the records of viewers for this show by 70% this week, thanks guys! Well, anyway...on to the sad part, one of you have to leave."

Everyone's mood dropped slightly and they leaned back into the couches, still watching the TV that now showed Rangikus lap dance.

"Okay, this week it's Renji who are immune, since he won this weeks game." Renji grunted, not really approving. "On the top two we have Ichigo and Rangiku, congratulations!"

Rangiku stood up and bowed as Ichigo just send a "I told you so" look towards Renji.

"In the middle we have Ishida...wow, I'm sure some people lost their bets about who was going to Winn this whole thing...the one to stay is...."

Yumichika actually pressed Ishidas hand to the extend were Ishida tried to take it from him.

"Asegawa Yumichika....that means you're out Rukia, sorry but you'll have to go and pack your bag."

Rukia stood up silently, calm. Beaming a smile towards the rest as she saw their pity. "No, don't feel sorry for me, it was my turn, and you all know, I'm not here for the money so it's really okay"

"Yeah...okay. good luck midget, we'll see ya soon okay?"

"Nah, I don't think so, we don't really hang around in the same quarters" She smiled, leaving for her room to pack up her things.

-

----

god, I'm hungry! and I have a shit load of school work...that I know I won't do, cause, for some reason, when I have a lot to do I tend to do nothing at all... ^^'


	13. day 29 to 31

**DAY 29. Saturday.**

**1305.**

"Oh, take this white top on! And that gray skirt, the loose one." Yumishika had insisted on helping Rangiku with her clothes, saying that he would give her a young and fresh look that every guy would fall for. "You'll need to have light colours on, cause that'll make you look more innocent."

"Okay!" the brunet seemed to like this whole tryout thing as she dressed and undressed in front of a mirror. "do you want to do my makeup to Yumi?"

"Of Course!"

**1346.**

"Okay! time for the first scene." Ishida was positioned in the middle of the room, Renji standing next to him, Rangiku sat on the bed and the rest were pressed up against the wall. Trying to make themselves as small as possible."Rangiku, you'll start with saying that you like him. Then Renji will tell that he don't feel the same and you'll continue from there. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Rangiku smiled at him.

"Oh, and you have to remember, you're supposed to be teenagers, so look a bit... baggy out, like hang with your body."

Renji and Rangiku turned to look at the raven, blank faces asking "are you stupid?".

**1347.**

"Aaaand, action!"

The room was silent and Rangiku moved a bit closer to the edge of the bed, sitting down with her feet touching the floor.

"I have something I want to tell you Renji." She ran a hand through her hair, fixing some strains behind her ear.

"Yeah?" Renji sat by a table but turned in his chair to face her.

"Go out with me." She looked up from the floor and faced him, and the silence fell into the room again. He just stared at her. "You hearing me?"

"Yeah, I heard you but... sorry I don't like you that way. I don't..." He started to trail of with his eyes.

"It wasn't a question." She fixed his eyes to hers again. "You don't have much of a choice here."

"What?" He looked up at her again, confusion written all over his face.

"I know your secret." She gave him a small smile.

He clenched his fist and eyed her but she showed no sign of that she was bluffing. "You know....you know what?"

"That you're in love with Ichigo." She said lightly, and Renji dropped the pen he'd been rolling between his fingers.

"I don't..." Renjis started with a clear voice but when meeting Rangikus eyes he stopped, and when he started again it was all but that. "Please don't tell him. He'll hate me..." He leaned back in his chair, running his hands over his face in defeat. "I don't want to see the disgust in his face.... I don't want him to leave me."

She made a calling motion with her hand and he rose from his chair going to stand right in front of her. She pulled him by the shirt down over her, smiling up at him "Why would I tell him? You're my boyfriend, I don't want to see you unhappy."

She leaned up and kissed him. He didn't kiss her back, frozen in the position above her.

"....and, cut." Ishida lowered the camera as Renji got of off Rangiku. "That was amazing guys, got it all by the first try."

"Yeah, you were really good." Ichigo said as he rose from the floor with help from the wall. "You're making me nervous.... I'll totally mess things up."

" 'fucking course you will, you always mess things up." Renji patterned him on the shoulder as he passed him out of the room. "Now, time for lunch!"

-

**1430.**

"I think we should make some scenes when we're in school or something." Rangiku said. They were all together around the kitchen table.

"Yeah, so that things wont feel ruched into." Yumichika agreed with her.

"So lets finish lunch and make some hangout scenes out on the porch then?" Ikkaku proposed.

"Yeah, we have to film how Renji acts in this forced relashionship." Ichigo filled in.

"Should we really use our own names? It's feels really weird when you guys talk about me like that." Renji pouted.

"It's easiest that way, we don't have to think about names that would fit the characters and such." Ishida simply answered. "And it won't confuse the watchers."

-

**1523.**

"You changed clothes? Good." Ishida turned as he heard Renji and Rangiku enter the porch. "Just sit down and we'll shot right away"

The scene were as it usually was, except that Rangiku were leaning on Renji instead of Ikkaku and jealous glares were sent occasionally.

-

**1526.**

"Good. We'll cut there."

"See," Renji nudged Ichigos shoulder as soon as Rangiku freed him enough so that he could move freely. "That wasn't so hard was it."

"No, it wasn't. But we do this every day so I didn't really need to act....except for that Rangiku was all over you. That felt really weird." The others moved inside, taking almost everything with them as they went.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Renji stood up and reached his hand out to Ichigo who took it and pulled himself up.

"You know what I mean, it just felt weird. I guess I'm just to used to see her with Ike..." He scratched the back of his head and took the blanket with him as he went for the door.

-

**1932.**

"Hey, since it's Saturday, let's get wasted!" Ichigo said as he stood up from the wood floor. Looking down on the people that were still laying spread out over the blanket.

"Good thinking kid, get some beers, oh and turn on some music too!" Ikkaku called as the orange head left.

A minute later Linkin Park could be heard all over the porch, and Ichigo came back with two six packs of bear and a bottle of shots.

"How did you know I like Linkin Park?" Ikkaku asked as Ichigo sat down again, handing out beers.

"You've been walking around in your LP shirt almost every day" Ichigo answered plainly.

"You got sharp eyes."

"Yeah, yeah. Wanna play cards?"

"Sure, but not poker or anything like that now..." Rangiku sat up, reaching for one of the beers.

"Hearts? Since we're four and all."

"Sure, deal."

-

**2153.**

"What surprised me the most was that first kiss you had!" She laughed, "It was like if you'd decided it before, the shots and all....like you'd practised" She tried to look suspicious, but failed and looked like some kind of beaver animal instead.

"How do you know it wasn't already decided? Huh?" Renji leaned forward and eyed her carefully.

"Was it?!" Her eyes went wide.

"No," Ichigo said blankly, "but we know that fast and hard is better than slow and embarrassing."

"I would like to see you do it again, and I think I'm not the only one..." She put her beer down, the cards since long forgotten.

"Ike?" Ichigo gave him an untrusty look. "I didn't know swinged that way."

"She's not talking about me you idiot! She's talking about the viewers!"

"Ooooh. Why?"

"I don't know, I think it's somewhat like we like seeing two girls make out ya know?"

"Ah, oh well, why not!" Renji put his can down and turned towards Ichigo, who just about... now, registered what came out of the red heads mouth and before he had the chance to put his beer down Renji had grabbed him by his arm and pulled, smacking their mouths together, bringing his other hand to hold Ichigo steady by the shoulder.

Ikkaku had reached and skillfully gotten a hold of Ichigos can before the orange head had dropped it, and now sat back drinking out of it.

Ichigo tried to protest, or yell at Renji or something, all you could hear was a muffled sound as he punched at the red heads shoulder a few times, before grabbing it instead to pull him closer.

"Whoo...some action we get here."

Renji moved, his hand digging in orange locks as he tilted them both so that he laid on top of Ichigo.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Rangiku said, finally tearing her eyes away from the guys on the porch.

"You think?" Ikkaku stood up sober and reached out his hand towards Rangiku who pulled herself up, not so sober.

-

**2155.**

"Woh, talking about lusting for each other!" She laughed as soon as they had closed the door behind them.

"What's happening?" Ishida asked as the pair sat down next to them by the kitchen table.

"Ah, Ren and Ichi are eating each other up out there." Ikkaku said in a calm voice, nodding towards the porch.

"Yeah, about them, are they together or something? I don't get it." Yumichika said.

"Yeah, of course they're together!" Rangiku said, throwing a joyful glare towards the model.

"They just don't know about it yet."

"Exactly! Thick skulls!"

-

**2203.**

Renji laid over Ichigo, one leg between the youngers as they parted, breathing hard. Ichigo looked down on their flushed bodies before looking to the side, were Ikkaku and Rangiku sat earlier.

"They left." He stated.

Renji leaned down, breathing against Ichigos neck and rolled his hips.

"Ah." Ichigo gasped. "Don't do that! We're outside idiot!"

"Good thing it's in the middle of summer then." The older whispered against the tan skin and rolled his hips again, earning another gasp from the teen beneath him.

"Fuck." Ichigo grabbed Renjis ass in an attempt to keep him still.

"We could do that if you want to." Renji continued in his calm teasing voice.

Ichigos face splitted into a wide smile and suddenly he trusted upwards with his hips, taking the red head by surprise and flipping them so that he was on top. "You sure you can handle it? I don't want to damage this fragile body of yours if I can avoid it." He smiled down at the red head.

"Yeah, right!" Renji laughed, bringing them both to a sitting position the mean time. "Like you could ever top me!"

"Duh, I would!" Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest. "What? Did you think you were? No way."

"Yes way!" Renji flipped them over again, pinning Ichigos arms to the floor.

Ichigo sighted heavily before bringing both his legs up on Renjis right side, with a twist he brought the red head of balance and three seconds later he sat on top of him.

"Whit the amount of skill that you have right now, it'll take at least ten years before you can even give me a good fight." He said against Renjis back head.

Renji heaved himself up, Ichigo still sitting on his back, but got off as the older started to stand up, using pure strength. A second later Renji threw a high kick towards Ichigo, who barley succeeded in blocking, making him stumble two steps back.

"You sure about that? I've fought people twice your size."

"I've fought my dad." Ichigo laughed.

"You sure you should brag about that?"

"You havn't met my dad."

And the fight was on.

-

**2250.**

"How long are they gonna be at it?" Rangiku asked, they were all standing by the wall, looking out on Ichigo and Renji who were still fighting.

"Until they get tired." Ikkaku said, like it was clear as day.

"Ah, that'll take a while." Yumichika sighted as Ichigo got in a kick on Renjis tight. "Might as well go to bed."

"Yeah."

-

**2349.**

They were both panting hard. Ichigo pulling his shirt up to dry some sweat of from his face for the tenth time.

"You're good."

"Yeah," Renji panted, standing around five meeter from the orange head. "You too."

"How bout we quit here for the day?" He looked inside. "It looks like the rest have gone to bed already."

"Yeah"

"Fuck, I'm hungry, wanna grab something to eat?"

"Hell, yeah."

-

**DAY 30. Sunday.**

**1452.**

"Time for scene nr....something. You ready?" They were in "Renjis room" again, filming the scene were Ikkaku was going to tell Renji to dump Rangiku. "And, action."

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird lately." Renji crashed down in his chair and picked up a pen to spin between his fingers.

Ikkaku sat down on the red heads bed, leaning his back against the wall. "It just bothers me...." He muttered.

"What?"

"Your relationship with Ran."

"....Huh?"

"Yeah... You know that both me and Ichigo really likes her but you go out with her anyway." He leaned of the wall, shoulders tensing as he looked at the red head.

"So, what? I'm not allowed to like her because someone else does that too? Whats up with that thinking?" He glared at the man who sat on his bed.

"That's not the problem, the problem is that you don't like her! It's obvious! Those glares you send at her when she ain't looking, the way you tense every time she hugs you.... leave her Renji. Let someone who love her be with her, cause it just dosn't look like you even like to be around her."

The room went silent and they just glared at each other for a while, until Renji turned away and looked at the floor instead. "It's just....you're right, I should end it, but it's not really that simple."

Ikkaku stared intensely at him and Renji folded his arms around him. "We've been friends ever since we learned to walk....if you tell me to leave her, I will." He looked up at the older man sincerely.

"...Leave her."

"I can't do that! She'll- she'll-" The words seemed to be caught in his mouth, and he stopped trying to get them out, just looking at his old friend. And giving up."You love her?" He sank back in his chair.

"Yeah...heh, yeah, I do."

Silent fell into the room again as Renji looked into the air before her.

"Okay, I leave her. For you. Remember that okay, it's all for you."

Ikkkau looked at the red head, a bit confused before he nodded. "Thanks Ren...thanks."

".....and, cut." Ishida lowered the camera and the depressed mood between Renji and Ikkaku disappeared at once. "We'll film the next scene right away, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

-

**1553.**

Rangiku walked into the room, emediatly crashing down on Renjis bed. Taking up a magazine from the pile next to the bed and flipping through it.

"What did you call me over for? You've never done that before." She turned to look at him, a perverted smile spreading over her pretty face. "Oh, you horny or something? Finally fallen for me?"

"I can't do this anymore, it's over." he said abruptly, taking her slightly by surprise before she sighted heavily.

"Do you know what this will lead to?" She glared at him, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up.

Renji swallowed and turned away. "Yeah."

"I'll tell him you know... I'm not bluffing." She stared at him.

He clenched his fists, standing so suddenly that his chair fell. "I don't care what you'll do. I don't want to see your face ever again. Just go and die somewhere!"

The room felt silent and she just stared at him before grabbing her mag and bursting out the door. "You'll regret this." she said before the door slammed shut.

Renji gulped hard, his hands shaking as he ran them through his hair. "Shit shit shit." He turned, running out after her.

"....cut."

"Was that all for today?" Ichigo asked, pulling himself up from the floor. "Or are we gonna do the whole shebang today to?"

"Nah, we'll take care of that tomorrow."

-

**2015.**

"Ike?" they were sitting alone on the porch for once.

"Yeah, what is it?" He didn't bother to look up from the book he was reading.

"You never gave me an answer."

"About what?"

"About Ran..." Renji looked at his old friend, who didn't seem to react with much interest.

"....Yeah, about that...." He looked around a little and leaned back against the wall. "....I'm not sure, I don't know if she likes me or if she's just feeling lonely"

"....do you....?" Renji leaned on.

"Yeah, I do." He closed his book and just looked at the cover for a moment before raising an eyebrow in question towards Renji "How bout you?"

"Huh?" Renji just stared at him dumbfounded.

Ikkaku sighted and opened his book again. "Nothing Ren.... nothing."

-

**DAY 31. Monday.**

**1309.**

"Action!"

Ichigo was leaning against the house wall and Rangiku sat down next to his feet, dragging her legs up against her chest.

Ichigo looked down on her, worry in his eyes. "Ran...are you okay?" He sweeped down and sat beside her.

"He- he...." She sniffed between hiccups. Ichigo ran a finger over her cheek and lead some brown strands behind her ear and she trowed herself in his arms.

"Hey? Rangiku, what happened?" His arms closed around her as he held her up against his chest.

"I can't break up with him, he's so scary Ichigo." She sobbed. "I told him that I love you and he ran after me, I got away but I'm so afraid."

"You-you l-love me?" Ichigo stammered as he looked down on the girl that was crying in his arms.

"I want to be with you, only you, but as long as he's here I can't." Her hands traveled over his chest, fisting his shirt. "He won't ever let me go....but I figured out a way, a way to escape him....Ichi?"

"Yeah? What is it Ran?"

"We can't be together in this life, he won't let me," She looked up on him, meeting his worrying eyes with her teary ones. "So, Ichigo, would you like to be with me for the rest of eternity?"

"Yes, I would be honoured." He smiled down at her and she gave a small smile back.

As they stood there, Ichigo wiping her tears away Renji burst out from around the corner.

"Ichigo-" He started but when he saw the death glare the younger sent him he stopped dean in his tracks, hand still in the air.

"Go away Renji." The orange head growled, his arms curling more protectively around the brunet in his arms. "One step closer and you're in for a fight"

Renji just looked at him as he turned and walked away, Rangiku beside him. and as they left his view he stumbled to the ground.

"And cut." Ishida said in a low voice, but everyone heard him anyway.

-

**2033.**

"Hey" Yumichika crawled down next to Ishida in one of the couches.

"Yeah?"

"Don't we usually have the contest on Mondays?"

"We do?" Ishida looked up from his book, thinking. "Yeah, you're right, or we've had it on Mondays the last two weeks."

"Only the last two? It' feels like forever."

"Should we watch a movie? We havn't done that yet, and they have some really good films here."

"Yeah, I saw that they had Pineapple express, the script in that movie is awesome."

"Did you just say awesome?" Ishida raised an eyebrow towards his boyfriend, who blushed slightly.

"I'll just go and make some popcorn or something, you start the movie."

-

**2036.**

"Hey! Kids!" Yumichika called out to the rest who were laying out on the porch as usual. "We're gonna start a movie now, if you'd like to watch with us."

"Which movie?" Ichigo called back.

"Pineapple express, it's a comedy."

"Oh, I've wanted to see that one for a while, I'll be right in." Ichigo got up, looking down on Renji. "Ain't you coming, it's 'Renji express' after all."

"Don't go there, you have no idea how many 'strawberry' movies that are on the adult shelf."

-

**2120.**

"Whoo! This must be one of the best fighting scenes in history!" Renji spat out as the dude on the TV hit the other guy with a DustBuster.

"Fucking hilarious." Rangiku laughed next to him. "The script is fucking awesome!"

-

---

shit, I'm stressed out now. I have to run, hopefully ther's no biggie misstakes in the text or something I've forgotten to delete ^^'

see ya!


	14. day 32 to 34

**DAY 32. Tuesday.**

**1314.**

"Ikkaku, you got to help me!" Renji slammed up the door to the guys bedroom, making Ikkaku jump at the sudden bang. "It's Ran-" he panted, leaning forward his hands on his knees for support, those last words had seemed to caught the olders attention.

"What's wrong?"

"She- she ran away with Ichi, he dosn't answer my calls and- and..."

"And?"

"I don't know! Just help me find him!"

"Yeah yeah." Ikkaku said in a hurry, grabbing his jacket.

-

**1412.**

"Here." Rangiku handed the little can to Ichigo after tilting out a fair amount of little pills in her hand.

He looked at her as she threw all the pills into her mouth, chewing two times before swallowing, then he looked down at his own hand, and fallowed her example.

She crawled over to him in the jacuzzi, seating herself in between his legs, her back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"He'll never forgive me for this." She mumbled, and Ichigo stirred as she fell into unconsciousness he fallowing just a moment after.

-

**1458.**

Ichigos eyes were flickering and Renji rose form the chair he had been sitting in for hours, rushing over towards the bed.

Ichigo opened his eyes, blinked a few times before his focus fell on Renji. His mouth fell open and it seemed as he wanted to say something but didn't know what. Renji handed him the glass of water that stood on the small side table and the orange head took it carefully in his hand, nodding a 'thank you'.

Time passed and Ichigo now had his gaze set on the half empty glass that he held in his hands. Taking courage he looked up at the red head who was now back in his chair, gaze set on him.

"I-" He started but fell silent again as he saw the frown on Renjis face. Gulping, he started again."I'm sorry."

"Well, that solves it all." Renji muttered into the hand his head was resting on and the room felt silent again before he looked up at Ichigo again, pain emitting from his eyes. "What did she tell you?"

"That you were like... forceful and stuff. She wanted to leave but you wouldn't let her..."

Renji snorted. "You really think I would do something like that?"

"... no."

The room fell silent again and Ichigo stared up at the ceiling, rolling the cup between his hands.

"How's....is Rangiku okay?"

"Her heart is still beating, if that's what you wondered." Renji answered with a low, dark, voice. Ichigos gaze were set on the glass in his hands again. "She've lost her memory. Don't remember the last five years. Don't remember you...or me." the orange head looked up at this, eyes wide he stared into Renjis.

"Will-....What-... I, I'm sorry."

"You should be, it's your fault ya know." Ichigo flinched sharply at his words but remained silent.

"You destroyed her, you killed her. A sorry wont fix that....she will never be the same...." His voice had started out strong but ended low and blaming.

"I......" the tears started to run down Ichigos cheeks and Renjis eyes became even more intense, his fist clenching at his sides.

"Take her place.... It's compensation." He mumbled, looking away from the orange head. Ichigo looked up at him, a bit surprised but nodded carefully, trying ot hold his sobs back as he pulled his legs up towards his chest and Renji left the room.

-

**1845.**

"Hey, look at this." Ichigo laid flat on his stomach, half pointing at something on the porch, and the others tilted their heads to see what he was talking about. "It's an ant." Ichigo smiled.

"So, what? You have a ting for ants now?" Renji laughed as he crawled closer to Ichigo and the ant.

"No. And what do you mean by 'now'? What did I have a ting for before?" he scowled at Renji before turning back to the ant, putting a half eaten grape in front of it.

"You shouldn't do that" Ikkaku said as the ant started to walk and eat on the grape. "Before you know it all his buddies will come too."

"Oh, then we can have an ant farm!"

"Oh, then we can't be laying here anymore!" Renji imitated. Ichigo looked up at him, then back at the ant, and pulped the ant under his finger and tossed the grape into his mouth.

"Happy now?"

"Dude, you ate the grape." Renji winched at him.

"Yeah, so?"

"It was like, filled with ant shit."

"Uhm..no. And you don't have anything to come with, you eat sausage!"

"That have nothing to do with this!"

"Yeah, it does. They're allowed to have up to 7% soil in it!"

Renjis face went blank before he frowned. "You're kidding-"

"No, it's filled with shit."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

-

**DAY 33. Wednesday. **

**1324.**

Ikkaku were sitting on a chair, his head resting on the edge of the bed in front of him were Rangiku were laying, her hand holding his.

"Hey..." She spoke softly, and Ikkaku woke up out of his light sleep, looking up at her.

"You're awake?" He asked dumbly, looking stressed around the room to see if there where anyone else there. "You okay? Shall I get a nurse in here for you?"

"I'm okay. Just, wanted to say hey" She smiled at him again, looking so pure, and he relaxed again, smiling back at her. "Hey."

"Hey." And they fell into silence again, and Ikkaku laid down to rest his head on the edge of the bed again, looking up on Rangiku, who, after a while closed here eyes again.

"I love you, please believe me." He mumbled after a while.

"I do believe you, please don't look so sad." She smiled down on him, bringing his hand up to her lips and giving it a light kiss. "There's no way someone who didn't love me would be staying in this agonizing room 31, just to hold my hand."

"Run away with me."

She looked at him, like she didn't hear what he said, or like she needed an explanation.

"Ther's nothing here for you, the fact that you are lying in this bed right now is a prof of that and... I don't think it would be very good to stay here, in this town. I don't want you too remember or think of any of the bad shit." He rested back in his chair, his hand still holding hers.

"Okay." she said, squeezing his hand.

-

**1534.**

"Why should I be bottom?!" They were in a brawl again.

"No way I'm gonna be it!" Renji threw back at the orange head. "You're my slave, 'fucking course you're gonna be the bottom!"

Deadly glares were sent between the two men, and Ishida stepped in.

"Ichigo, you will be bottom." The raven said calmly.

"What!?"

"It makes no sense that Renji should be it, plus your role character is weaker than Renjis so...you'll be bottom"

"Told ya so!" Renji laughed, getting another glare his way.

"And Renji," Ishida turned to the older of them. "There is no need to be all cocky over being afraid to bottom."

An 'Oooh' could be heard from everyone except Renji, who, for once, looked like he had absolutely nothing to say.

"Viiirgiiin" Ichigo sang as soon as Ishida left for the bedroom that they were supposed to film the scene in.

Renji just laughed, his cocky self back, "Well at least I'm not like you."

"And what is that? Skilled? Experienced? A bless from God?"

"Second hand."

-

**1704.**

"You sure you okay with this?"

"Yeah. Get over here, don't....as long as I'm not alone."

Ichigo looked at him calmly, guilty, before he walked over and stood before Renji who sat on the bed.

Arms wrapping around the olders neck, Ichigo leaned down and lips met. Calmly they parted and Renjis hands went to pull Ichigo down by the waist. Tumbling down they landed so that the red head was on top.

Renji carefully let his hands run over Ichigos chest, pulling the shirt up and off and sitting up to pull his own off too. He looked down on the orange head, who refused to look him back in the eye. He leaned down, kissing and sucking on the exposed neck, making the younger arch his back just slightly and Renji smiled.

His hands were at Ichigos waist, thumbs doing small circles as their mouths locked again. Lowering himself their hips ground together and Ichigo arched his back again, more this time, making their chest flush together and Renji let a moan slip.

Ichigos hands tangled into Renjis hair as their hips rolled against each other a few times before Renji stilled, one hand going up to the youngers lips and slipping in so smoothly as he accepted them and started sucking on them, making the red head moan as he looked down on his fingers slipping in and out of now swollen lips. His other hand going over the youngers stomach before tugging at his pants. Ichigo twitched, hips wringing a bit as Renji pulled his pants of, before starting at his own, pulling them down to his knees he laid over Ichigo again.

Their breaths were ragged as they moved against each other. Renjis hand reached in between them, palming Ichigo erection as his other left the mouth and slid down along the youngers back, carefully going under the boxer pair.

"N-no.." Ichigo breathed, eyes wide and panicked as he looked down on Renji, who kissed his collarbone lightly before moving over him and connecting their lips again. Mouths were opening and tongues started to move against each other, Renjis hand pumped him through the thin fabric, making Ichigo moan, using the opportunity to slip his other hand in between the others cheeks and pouching one wet finger against the entrance.

"They're going too far." Yumichika winced next to Rangiku and she pulled him out of the room, both their faces as red as the sunset.

"You sure this is okay?" Ikkaku whispered to Ishida, who looked at the little screen of the camera, face red as a tomato.

"No. This is enough. Lets just...leave." He lowered the camera and fallowed the shaved man out of the room. The two guys on the bed didn't seem to notice.

Ichigos leg pulled upwards as one of his hands fisted the sheets, the other holding Renji by the shoulder. Renji started to stroke him more carefully as his fingers pushed in and out.

Their breaths were ragged when Renji took his fingers out completely, and pulling Ichigos boxers off. Not letting time go wasted he pulled his own of too and rolled their hips together again, deep moans escaping from both of them.

Renjis hand went along Ichigos side, lifting his thigh and the orange heads arms wrapped around the red heads shoulder, fingers tangling in his hair as he pushed himself into the teen.

Tongues pushed against each other, sucking on each other, as Renji settled into a slow but deep pace, the younger rolling against him.

"Harder." Ichigo breathed against the red heads ear before biting down on the lobe, sucking lightly, letting go with a high pitch moan and arching his back when Renji drove into him. "Again." Was breathed. "Again, again fucking shit."

Renji grinned down on the teen beneath him, grabbing the legs that were around him, repeating the movement over and over again, slowly increasing speed until all that could be heard from both of them was a breath that was in much need of water and their bodies gave in, falling into a tangled mess.

After a few minuets of relaxing and trying to catch their breaths a dry chuckle could be heard from Renji, and Ichigo turned his head to look at the red head.

"Second hand isn't so bad."

And a pillow was smashed into someones head.

-

**DAY 34. Thursday**

**1043.**

"So...uhm, now we've bought them together and all....how do we blow things up?" Ikkaku asked, the whole house sitting by the kitchen table.

"I have no idea?" Ishida sighted.

"It dosn't stand in the script?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"No, Rukia never wrote how it blow up before she left." Ishida sighted again.

"Man, that stings."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Can't we just, throw a new person in?" Yumichika asked, rising to start clean of the table. "Someone who falls for Ichi or Renji?"

"What help would that be?" Ichigo sighted.

"You guys are still supposed to be in school, remember? This fellow threat to tell everybody about you guys going monkey, if Renji doesn't take his hands off you."

"Ah....that could work." Ishida smiled, rising to help with the dishes. "Ichigo says that he can't leave Renji, cause it's compensation, and then Renji says that he can leave... it was all a lie. Everything blows up."

"How does it end then?"

"Well," Ishida started, but stopped right away. "Ah, maybe we should keep that secret, you know, for the weavers."

"How are we supposed to know how to act then?" Ichigo sighted.

"Act like you feel." Ishida stared him down. "It's the last scene, as long as it ends, it's fine."

-

**1109.**

"Ah, next problem then." Rangiku said. "Who's supposed to play the new person?"

"Isn't that supposed to be Yumichika?" Ikkaku said, moving the bench so that the porch would be more school yardish. "He's the only one who dosn't have a roll."

"I'm not acting, I do photos, not film, especially not low budget films." Yumichika said annoyed. "Your parts are out of the picture too, why don't one of you play the part?"

"But.." Ikkaku started, "What are we supposed to do then, put hats and glasses on? That'll look good."

"We can just throw a wig on you." Rangiku smiled. Ikkaku just stared at her, while Yumichika shone up like a kid on christmas.

"I'll throw a perfect wig in for you in a hour! Just wait!...oh, hi!" the speakers yelled. And Ikkaku sighted, running his hands over his head.

"That feels kind of creepy." Renji said, and Ichigo looked at him. "Ya know, that he hears and sees everything we do."

"You just realised that?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Idiot."

-

**1204.**

Surely, they now had a wig for Ikkaku. A grayish blond one. It fit him surprisingly good. And with Rangiku under his arm, he really looked five years younger.

"Fuck, I feel like a teen again."

"You used to have hair in school?"

"Yeah, not far off from the wig either," Renji butt in, "But a year into College he shaved it off."

"What? Why?"

"The girls man, " Renji explained. "They got to many, he couldn't keep up anymore, and then guys started to confront him too... it was hilarious."

"What? You were that popular?"

"Yeah, well, it's the six pack and the whole band thing, I got my dose, and then I got all the ones that Renjis tattoos scared of too." Ikkaku sighted heavily, fingers fingering the new hair.

"Ha, lol, you always looked like a scarecrow?" Ichigo grinned against the red head.

"First, did you just sat 'lol'? Second, they're unbelievable hot and you know it. Thirdly, at least I'm not named after a fruit!"

"No, you just look like one!"

-

**1234.**

Ichigo was pressed up against the 'school' wall, Renji hovering over him, kissing him senseless.

Ikkaku, with wig and all, were watching from the bench that were ten meters from the couple.

As Renji went down to suck on the orange heads neck Ichigo noticed the third presence, and knocked Renji on the shoulder, making him stop to see what cought the teens attention.

"Ah, can I help you with something?"

"I..." Ikkaku started, no confidence showing. "Could I get to talk to Kurosaki-kun?"

Renji sighted, looking the wigged man over, then back at his supposedly boyfriend, and sighted again. "Sure, I'll go get something to drink in the mean time."

They fallowed the red head with their eyes as he left the picture, and then Ichigo sat down on the bench next to Ikkaku, rolling his thumbs in a slow mather as he looked on the man next to him in question.

"Do you love Abarai-kun?" Ikkaku started, but Ichigo only bit his lip in an answer, so he tried again. "Could you please break up with him?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause I really like him."

"Ah, sorry. I can't do that." Ichigo said, really looking apologetic.

"Why? What you do is wrong anyway, it's not gonna last."

"I- I did something horrible against Renji, and now I'm paying of with my body. I... tried to kill myself, together with the woman he love."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ikkaku was clearly showing his disgust towards the teen next to him, who sank together, resting his head in his hands.

"She died, but I survived."

"Why? How can you be allowed to say around him after doing something like that?! You're disgusting! You worthless little piece o-"

"Now now, let's calm down a bit, you're gonna make Ichigo cry if you continue like that." Renji dropped a can in Ikkakus knee, noticing for him to stand up.

"I can't believe he told you that, he must like you." Renji smiled, but he didn't look happy at all. "I can understand him, you reminds me of her. The same mind, thinking that you're the centre of universe-"

"Hey!" It was not Ichigo who stood, pushing Renji away from Ikkaku, who the red head had grabbed rather forcefully by the shoulder. "Renji! What are you doing?"

"I..." The anger dropping of his body he stared at the orange head. "I'm sorry Ichi. I couldn't stand her, it was I who told her to go and die. She knew that I loved you, she said she would tell if I didn't date her." Tears were forming in his eyes as he grabbed Ichigo by the collar. "I'm so sorry."

"She tried to take you with her..." Ichigo just stood there, stunned, as Renji held him. Ikkaku just staring at the both of them. "Hey kid," He shifted his gaze towards Ikkaku, not letting go of Ichigo. "You would still be able to live if I died right? But I, I wouldn't be able to live if Ichigo died. I'm sorry, I planned on never telling you."

He started to let go, his arms dropping to his side, Ichigo still standing stunned to the ground. "It must have been afoul, to sleep with me like that. I guess you'll never forgive me, but. I'll always love you." He gave a weak smile, before backing away, and turning, walking away, leaving the teen still frozen to the ground, collapsing after Renji was gone.

"And cut. It's an open ending but I think it'll do."

-

----

sorry for being so slow lately, my brain is on dry right now so...if you have any ideas or situations or something you'd like to see, tell me ^^ 3


	15. day 35 to 38

sorry that my pace has been really slow lately, I find myself a little dryed out. I mean look at the sum!

Sum: shooting at each other, intimate moments in the shower, nipple piercings, baking, water wars, jaquzzi moments, getting drunk and fooled into beliving thet've done things, twister, ladies in the tub, sexual tension, making a movie, food war, ping pong, strip poker, lap dances, shower sex, sex, diary writing, sewing clothes, Ikkaku hair buissnes, stories about the outside/past, masturbation jokes, eating contest, qute gay moments, getting Renji nude all over the place, fights, sneaking between beds, suecides, uke jokes, virgin/seconhand jokes, ant eating, heart breaking goodbyes, with much more!

**DAY 35. Friday.**

**1103.**

"Can't we shoot one last scene on the film?" Ishida asked as Renji sat down by the breakfast table, he was the last one up.

"And do what?"

"Just something so that it doesn't feel so ruched into, we left it in the middle as it is now."

"To make is easy, we could just shot a 'five years after' scene." Yumichika proposed.

"Hmm, yeah that sounds good, just so that you see that everyone's okay."

Both Ichigo and Renji let out a sight before saying "okay."

"So go get some shirts on or something, you have to look a little more grown up."

-

**1237.**

"Can you record the sound after on this thing?" Ishida were asking, to no one really, while he observed the camera.

"Nah, I don't think so..." Yumichika said, looking over his boyfriends shoulder.

"Okay, then screw that, let's just shoot and get this over with. We don't have all day, for once."

"Okay!" they all took their places, Renji sat down, leaning against the "school" wall, Ichigo standing next the Ishida, and the rest just kept out of the way.

"Action!" Ishida called and it got quiet.

"I never would have thought it would turn out like this," Ichigo spoke over Ishidas shoulder. "I shouldn't have fallen in love with one of my best friends girlfriend, she shouldn't have fallen in him, he shouldn't have fallen in love with me. 'I planned on never telling you' the rumors spread, but he suffered them all in silent... Renji's a good person. If it wasn't for him asking me to pay the 'depth' I would have killed myself to go to her side."

Ichigo passed Ishida, at the same time stepping into view, going over to sit down next to Renji, dropping a coke in his knee he smiled.

"You're a good person Renji, I'm almost in love with you."

"....the end. Cut."

"For real this time?"

"For real this time!"

-

**1600.**

_"We're starting now!"_

the Big Brother logo showed on the TV, and the clips started running, showing the movie, in finished format.

"We're awesome!" Rangiku said as she saw herself pull Renji down over her.

"The plot is awesome." Ishida nodded, "My camera work isn't bad either."

"Yeah, Rukia has some mind."

The movie continued, the brawl between Ikkaku and Renji, Renji falling to the floor while Ichigo walked away with Rangiku in his arms.

Ichigo and Rangiku in the bathtub.

Ichigo had started fidgeting as the movie rolled, and it had becomed more as it continued, now, when the TV showed him laying in the hospital bed, talking to Renji, he hugged a pillow really hard.

"What he fuck are you up to?" Renji glared at him and the youngers eyes darted to meet the red heads, then back at the TV, and back to Renji, who finally got the point, with a big blush as a reward.

"Oi, how bout-" Ichigo started, the others, except Renji, turned to glare at him.

"NO!" they said in course.

"Are you sure-" Renji tried weakly, receiving the same answer and the TV screen switched scene. Renji was sitting on the bed Ichigo standing to lean on the door.

The camera fallowed Ichigos step as he walked up to the red head, his fingers trembling as they grazer over collarbones and neck before seeking into red locks.

"Wow, this must be the best scene" Rangiku said lowly. "You can see the hesitation in Ichigo so well." That made Ichigo look up from the pillow that he'd squeezed his face into.

Renji had flung them around so that he was on top, turning the hesitating kiss into a rave, lust pouring out of him like a shower at max.

"Not to talk about that, the suppressed love finally getting released... Shit."

They just stared in silent as the TV showed more and more skin, Ichigos and Renjis faces getting redder and redder before the scene finally was cut and they all could breath again, now staring at Ikkaku declaring his love to Rangiku.

-

**1613.**

"I know, it's really good, considering... yeah, well, anyway," they all watched the texts rolling not saying so much they didn't know, 'Renji by Renji, Ichigo by Ichigo, Rangiku by Rangiku, Ikkaku and the random guy in the end by Ikkaku, Make-up and customising by Yumichika...'

_"I know this tears on you but we still have to say goodbye to one of you." _The tension crept forward, as usual. "_Renji and Ichigo, you're on top this week. Well, considering, fu fu fu..."_

_"No, now's not the time to be joking...Ikkaku and Rangiku-chan are safe too, so the couple we'll be splitting will be the raven one, sorry guys."_

Yumichika crawled up into Ishidas embrace. "It was pretty called for."

_"Yeah, uhn, Yumichika, you'll be the one to stay, Ishida, your time in Big Brother ends tonight, the door will open up in an hour."_

"Uhm...We'll leave you guys alone okay? tell us if you need anything." Ikkaku said as he helped Rankiku out of the couch, motioning for Ichigo and Renji to fallow him out on the porch.

-

**1616.**

"Man, this feels so unreal." Ichigo gasped as they were all out and the door was closed behind them.

"Yeah, shit. I knew one were going to leave but I didn't really thing that anyone were going to leave, ya know?" Renji crashed down next to Ichigo, the blanket already out, they had stopped caring to take it in when they could see that there were no plans on rain.

"I know what you mean..."

-

**1616.**

Ishida and Yumichika were still sitting in the couch, the model having crept up into Ishidas lap.

"Wow, they actually have some decency in their heads." Yumichika chuckled lowly, nuzzling his head into the designers neck.

"Yeah, don't be to hard on them now when I leave, they're not so bad. Ikkaku-kun is actually quite mature."

"Yeah, I've noticed, he acts like an older brother from time to time."

They both gave away a light laugh, arms wrapping a little tighter around each other, a easy silence setting in.

"I'll miss you, you know." Yumichika said softly into the youngers neck, fingers playing lightly with black neck hair.

"I'll be waiting for you on the other side, I'll sew up something good for you too."

Yumichika sat up, eyes sparkling like stars. "Ohh, make me a coat, a intensely teal one, with silver-" Ishidas laugh broke him off.

"You're easy to please."

"I'm not sure if I want a hood or not, it could be really classy, but I don't like to have it when it's just hanging there." Yumichika pouted.

"Ah, I know what you mean. I could make it so that you can take it off, but it, it dosn't look as good."

"Yeah..." Yumichika sighted, his head dropping back against Ishidas shoulder.

"I'll leave that as a surprise for you."

"Okay."

"Come on, get up, help me pack and then I want to say goodbye to the kids too."

"The kids...and Ikkaku."

"And Ikkaku."

"And me."

"And you."

-

**DAY 36. Saturday.**

**1429.**

"What's up with you?" Ichigo stood by the door to their bedroom, gazing in on Renji who had been in bed all day.

"Go away, it's nothing. I just want to think things through a little.....give me some time and I'll be fine." He ran his hand through his hair and turned so that he was laying with his back against Ichigo.

Ichigo walked over to the bed and dropped an apple behind the red heads back. "Okay, but eat something, okay?... If you arn't out before dinner I'll bring it in here for you."

-

**1431.**

"What's wrong with him?" Rangiku asked as soon as the orange head sat down on the porch again.

"I don't know, maybe he's sick but...he just said he wanted to be left alone for a while. I don't really get it."

"Maybe he's homesick or something. Ike, you're the one who knows him the best. What's wrong with him?" she turned her head to look at the older man.

"He's never been like this before."

-

**1505.**

"Come out and sits with us." Ikkaku was in, had been doing lunch for them all, Yumichika had helped the last five minuets.

"Uhm...okay." the model showed a smile and fallowed Ikkaku out on the porch. No one seemed to react over the fact that Yumichika had joined them too.

"Where's Abarai-san?" The raven asked after a minute or two.

"He's in bed, seems like he's not doing well or something." Ichigo answered.

"Hey, I'm alright now!" Renji pronounced, coming over to crash down next to Ichigo. "Just had a minor stomach ace."

Ichigo eyed him up and down. "Ah, you pregnant?" he asked with a smirk, Renji fell in right on track, lowering himself and putting on a serious face.

"Yeah, Ichigo... I can't believe you figured it out so fast, as expected from a med student." Renji gently grabbed a hold of Ichigos hands. "And, uhm...Ichigo, you're the father."

They stared at each other for a while, until Renji broke off. "Didn't you say you were going to bring me food?"

"No, I said I was going to bring you dinner, and this is lunch." Ichigo said, taking another fork of tortellini just to annoy Renji. Then he dropped the half filled bowl in the red heads lap. "Here, you can have the rest."

"Thanks."

Yumichika leaned closer to Rangiku, to be able to whisper so that only she and Ikkaku would hear. "They're so together."

-

**DAY 37. Sunday.**

**1643.**

"So, I was thinking a little...." Ichigo started, it was just him and Renji out right now. "it's sort of sorry for Ike and Ran...they never have the chance to be alone since we all live together and... maybe we should do something for them, like fix them up on a date. Something like that."

"Hmm, that sounds quite nice. We could make a dinner, light some candles and act like the chefs."

"Great, I'll go get Yumichika."

-

**1645.**

Ichigo entered the porch again, this time with the model right after him and Renji sat up.

"So, what's this all about? Some secret club meeting?" he asked as he sat down on the blanket.

"We think that we should give Ran and Ike a date." Renji summed up. "Dinner, candles, Stevie wonder...you know, the whole shebang."

"So we wonder if you would like to help us cook, or, if you don't wanna, just stay out of the way." Ichigo continued.

"No, no. I'll help, it sounds really nice....but, how do you expect them not to notice?"

"We tie them up." Renji beamed jokingly. "No, it's my and Ichis turn to make dinner on Wednesday, so normally they just sit out here... we do dinner for all but we serve them and take our own with us in into some bedroom and leave them alone for the rest of the night."

"Sounds safe."

"Yeah, so...what are we gonna do for dinner?" Ichigo asked, turning to Renji. "What does Ike like?"

"He's not the kinky type, he eats next to everything but... I think he prefers salty things."

"Fish then?" Yumichika nodded. "Yeah, that could work, with potatoes? And a nice salad..."

"Why not just order sushi?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, cause we don't really have access to take outs!" Renji his him on the back of his head.

"I can make sushi." Yumichika smiled.

"Really!?"

-

**DAY 38. Monday.**

**1132.**

Renji entered the kitchen area with a tired look and opened the fridge to take out some milk. "So, whats happening today?"

"Nothing really, or well, there haven't been a competition this week so we're waiting for that to be announced." Rangiku answered while flipping a page in an old comic book.

**-**

**1300.**

_"Attention attention, this weeks game is now to get in the closet. Have fun!"_

She rose from the kitchen table and went over to the closet. There was only a medium sized box that didn't wight over 3 kg so she grabbed it and took it to the living room were people were gathering in the couches.

"Oooh, this is always so exiting!" Rangiku squeezed and started fingering on the box as soon as she had put it down. "Mind if I open it?"

"Nah, go ahead." Ikkaku said and Rangiku tore the box open, spilling out a couple of magazines and a note which she fished up.

"Okay now, let's see..._This weeks challenge is based on your knowledge about the world that you left over a month ago._" Several people gulped hard and a nervous look spread on peoples faces. "_In the box you'll find some magazines, some are real, some are not. You will each choose three headlines that you think is true and one that you think is false. The one with the best score get's immunity in this weeks elimination.  
PS. Different headlines have different scores, for example a big earthquake will give around five points while news about the latest harry potter movie will give around one point."_

"Well, this sounds kind of fun." Yumichika smiled as he started to flip around the pages that were spilled out over the table. "Oh my....this can so not be true!" He held up a page that held the title "goat suspect for armed robbery".

"Holy shit! Let me read that one!" Renji grabbed the article and eyed it thru. "But, shit. They think that the robber turned into a goat and now the police is working on proving that humans can turn themselves into animals...."

"How 'bout this one" Yumichika had grabbed a new paper. "Obama shot! Never has a president been killed so soon!" The others turned to look at him. "Well, considering that it's not really unmoral for presidents to get killed, I'd say this sounds pretty believable...."

"Maybe they just want us to think that way...and then it's not real." Ichigo said, a suspect look on his face.

"Aaah, I see what you're getting at." Renji joined him in. "But, what if they thought that we would think that way and then it's real anyway?"

"Don't start with that thinking," Ikkaku sighted. "once you get going with that you never stop."

"I kinda feel like an idiot" Rangiku muttered as she crashed down in a couch. "All the ones who're watching us know the answers, it'll be a little humiliating to pick wrong, and even if you pick right they'll just think 'ha, that's obvious!'"

-

**1352.**

"Which did ya chose as real ones?" Renji asked, leaning over Ichigo to look at his paper.

"'Denmark won Eurovision' and 'South Koreans Mourn Former President' I havn't decided on the last two..." the orange head sighted, leaning back against the couch.

"Cool, I chose the south Korea thing, the whole swine flu thing and 'President Shot!'" Renji smiled, looking down on Ichigo, freezing for a few seconds before looking away again. "Think I'll take the thief goat as false."

"Yeah, most will probably do that."

"Hey, Ike! What did ya chose?" Renji moved over to the dinner table, were Ikkaku, Rangiku and Yumichika sat.

"I took the angel who landed on Tokyo tower as a false one and the 24 fingers and toes as true."

"Oh? No goat?"

"I'll take the goat as false." Yumichika said. "and the disappearing plane as true."

"I take the goat as false too!" Rangiku smiled.

"The disappearing plane?"

"Yeah, it says that a plane got hijacked and lost when it flew over the Atlanta."

"How can you lose a whole plane!?"

_"Hellooo-!"_ the speakers made themselves heard. "_Wrap things up, put your answers in tha box and we'll count the scores! You'll have the answers in an hour!"_

_-_

**1513.**

They were sitting in the couches, watching 'Married – with kids' on TV, bored as hell.

"Ah, couldn't they chose to show a show that were at least funny the first time you saw it." Ichigo yawned.

"You've actually seen this before?" Yumichika said, clearly in disbelief that anyone would do that.

"Yeah... I had strange times off, this was basically the only thing that was on."

"You know, you don't have to watch TV."

"It's not like I had anything else to do."

"And then he dropped out of school." Yumichika sighted, Ichigo turning to glare at him.

"_Ah, we're done with the point counting!_" The TV was turned off. "_We'll take the looser first, on merely 4 points we have, in the bottom, Matsumoto Rangiku!_"

"Awww." Rangiku whined, not that she looked that she was really sorry. "Ah, can you tell us which were true and not?"

"_Yeah, sure! The ones you chose that were wrong were, The Goat that was thought to really be a human."_

"What?!"

"The fuck?!

_"Yeah, it's all true, quite funny too. The President of the Unites States is still alive,"_

"Oh."

_"Also, you believed on that a angel had landed on the Tokyo tower...yeah. It was three wrongs, and they were quite major. On fourth place we have, Abarai Renji, with 5 points. Again, the president is still alive, the rest was right, it's just that you chose the small thingies."_

"How can he call the swine flu a small one!?" Renji burs out.

"_Well, it has gotten quite the focus lately but, come on! Give us a real decease! This isn't even deadly, unless you're a little baby on tree week or some really old dude."_

_"_Still!"

"_The president story gives -3..."_

"Ah, that explains things."

_"Then we have Ayesagawa Yumichika and Ichigo, you both scored 8 points. Yumichika, you're faults were the goat story, and Ichigo, you actually took the goat as a true one! But you lost on 24 fingers and toes, that one's true."_

"Bummers." Ichigo sighted, lifting his feet to rest on the sofa table.

"_And congrats to our winner! Madamarre Ikkaku! You had no wrongs, I'm impressed! Really! Congrats, you'll be immune this Friday!"_

Ichigo and Renji reached over, both giving the older man a slap on the shoulder together with a beaming smile and a "congrats".

"So, time for lunch?"


	16. day 39 to 41

**DAY 39. Tuesday.**

**1224.**

"Still writing your diary?" Ichigo crashed down next to Renji, out on the porch.

"Yeah, I'm still writing my _Note Book."_

"Ah, yeah, Right. So, what's happening?"

"What? You want a story?" Renji raised an eyebrow to look at the orange head who was staring at him.

"Yeah, or at least something. I'm bored!" He slapped his hands down on the wooden deck for good measure. "You read the introduction last time, just read what happened after that?"

"Uhm, sure...." Renji looked at him with a puzzled face, flipping pages back to the beginning. "Day two. It was really nice to sleep in a real bed, and what a bed! Not the fully king sized but you could easily fit two people in in, down covers, at least four pillows, newly washed sheets that are still stiff. Ah, I love that feeling." Still an uncertain look on his face he glanced down on the younger before looking back.

"Other than that, there's really nothing going on. I'm glad Ike's with me, otherwise I would be bored as hell. Or well, Ichigo and Hisagi seems to be okay guys, Hisagi's a bit of a perv when you get him going actually. He's a hooker/stripper/bartender, and pretends to not be proud of it, it's easy to see through him. Another thing about Hisagi that you also notice really quick is that he always have to be better, and let other know about it. I think it was Ichi who slipped that he was bi, and Hisagi had to top it with that he's also bi, and he's done so much more than anyone in this house. I was all like 'Yeah?' and he went 'Ever had a six-some?'"

A "Pfffth.." was heard from his feet as Ichigo tried to keep his laugh in, turning around to lay on his back instead, waving a hand to get him to continue.

"He owed us up pretty badly there.... My top is four."

"Woa! Wait a minute," Ichigo had grabbed the red heads leg, to draw his attention to him. "You've had a foursome? A real one?"

"Yeah."

"I want to hear about that instead." A sly grin spread over his face.

"Oh, I bet you do." Renji mimicked his grin, gently closing the book.

"Boys or girls?"

"Two boys, one girl." He brought his legs up to sit Indian style, Ichigo sitting up doing the same right across him, both slightly leaning forward. "So, I was at this party, getting happily drunk,"

"Wait, how old where you? And I just have to know, Ike wasn't in it was he?"

"No, no way! That would be like doing it with ya brother!"

"I just had to make sure!" Ichigo held up his hands before him in defence.

Renji waved a hand, like erasing the question. "I was 17, it was at one of Ibas parties, for some reason he knew _everybody_. So, I see Ike leaving the room, one girl under each arm, I stayed but found myself a little bored with the people who're still in the room, so I decide to take a look around the rest of the house. So, walking up the stairs this guy grabs my arm and swing me around. I get really shocked, thinking that he wants to pic a fight, so I push him up against the closest wall. And he just smiles at me, the most wicked smile I'd ever seen, and it just makes me so damn pissed, ya know?"

"Yeah." Ichigo nods.

"But he's like totally hot at the same time but that fucking grin just makes me more and more pissed so I ask him what the fuck he's up to and ya know what he does? He grabs my crotch, right on! Totally fucking nuts! Anyway, we start making out, crashing at every wall possible before a door opens and I stumble backwards with him on top down on a bed and it takes us at least two minuets before I realise, there's more than one pair of hands that are undressing us."

"Woha, so you crashed down on a couple and they just like 'Hey, the more the merrier!'?"

"Yeah, and before I know it I'm sucking one guy off while fucking the other. Hell, Iba can throw some parties."

"Yeah, you have to take me to one when we get out of here." Ichigo said, gazing with a far of look on Renji. "That guy seems to be awesome."

"Yeah.....sure."

-

**1750.**

"Hey Ichi, can ya feel it?" they were sitting on the couches inside for once, since it was raining outside.

"Feel what? You havn't done anything." Ichigo looked up from the book he was reading, sounding a little suspect as he eyed Renji.

"Yes I have." A perverted grin settled on Renjis face, and Ichigos eyes became a little worried. "I've been mind raping ya for the past fifteen minuets."

"The fuck Renji! Cut it out! That's so gross!" He threw the book on the red head, who blocked it by holding his arms up but just as he took them down a pillow crashed on his face. "I'm so gonna turn you in when we get out of here!"

"Oh, shut up. Ya liked it!" Renji laughed, his statement only adding fuel to the fire. "Besides! Mind rape is legal ya know!"

-

**DAY 40. Wednesday.**

**1943.**

Ikkaku and Rangiku stepped into the living area, and stopped, just staring at the scene, the dim light, the burning candles, the stereo playing James Blunt lowly.

"What's going on?" Rangiku almost whispered.

"Oh," Renji popped up behind the bar, two plates in his hands who he placed at the table. "Can't you tell just by looking?"

Ichigo came up behind him, with a bottle of wine, filling the glasses two thirds before placing the bottle next to the salad. "We thought it would give you guys a dinner...alone."

Ikkaku and Rangiku stared at the guys a little suspicious before stepping forward, sitting down by the table, and Renji and Ichigo ran back to the kitchen area.

"Tonight's special is grilled fish, fresh one I may add, with fried potato stripes." He leaned forward a bit, fixing the lights a bit. "The desert stands in the fridge, have a nice evening. I and the kids will stay in bedroom two for the rest of the night so enjoy your date okay?" He turned and smiled at Ikkaku. "You've raised two good boys."

Ikkaku got a little confused look on his face but it seemed Yumichika had nothing more to add as he turned, leaving the couple at the table, a bit confused with the whole scene.

"So.." Rengiku started, trailing off, staring down at her plate with freshly made smoking delicious food.

"We're really alone?" Ikkaku finished her sentence, causing Rangiku to giggle lightly before smiling up at him.

"Yeah, if we don't count innumerable weavers." She picked up her fork, sticking it into the fish, leading it up to her mouth, chewing lightly before swallowing. "Yikes! This is amazing, why havn't he cooked like that before? He'll have to do this more often!"

"Probably cause he knew people would say that." Ikkaku chuckle, self digging into his own food.

-

**2052.**

"Ah, my God, that was amazing." Rangiku leaned back into her chair, her plate next to licked clean.

"Yeah, and the thought of desert on this does not sound so appealing." Ikkaku sighted. Rangiku shout out of her chair, stepping over to the fridge and opening it.

Ikkaku fallowed her with his gaze, eye brows shouting high as she squeezed and made a high jump, clapping her hand in front of the open fridge.

"What is it? You make quite a happy face." He smiled, moving to stand up.

"It's sticky brownies, with raspberry, and cream, and ah. Chocolate souse!"

"Oh, sweet."

She grabbed the two plates, closing the fridge with a swing of the hip and moved back towards the table, stopping halfway as she noticed the petals on the floor. "Ike, hun, there's flower petals on the floor."

"Oh, yeah." Ikkaku moved up behind her, placing a light kiss on her neck and taking the plates out of her hands. "Wanna fallow? It seems like they're leading towards the bath, or do you want to eat on the couch?"

"Bath!"

-

**2124.**

"Ya think they're having fun?" Renji said, he and Ichigo were laying spread out on the floor, Yumichika sitting with his back against a bed between them.

"Hard to think they aren't."

"What are we gonna do guys?" Yumichika said, standing up. "We can't just sit here all night."

"Why not, it's worked out fine so far." Ichigo mumbled, his hand moving to scratch himself on his stomach.

"We can build a castle of the mattresses." Renji sat up, smiling.

"Or," Yumichika started, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "we could just play cards or something more...sane."

"Castle it is!"

-

**2159.**

"That was really delicious." Rangiku said, sucking off some chocolate from her thumb, giving the plate to Ikkaku who leaned over the edge of the jacuzzi to set it down on the floor together with his.

"Yeah, it was." he mumbled, coming back up again. Moving over to her side.

"You've raised them well." she snickered, wrapping her arms over his shoulders, bringing him down for a kiss. He complied, his hands landing on hes shoulder blades as they shifted so that she in the end sat on him.

"Thanks, it cost me my hair." He smiled at her, making her giggle lightly and he stole another kiss. She leaned back, picking up a load of foam, placing it on his head, making a wig of it all.

"There you go."

"Oh, thanks, do I look good?"

"You look," She leaned closer to him, their bodies flushing together making him grunt lowly "absolutely delicious." Their lips melted together, tongues mingling as her hands moved over his arms, shoulders, before landing at his neck and side of his head as the foam fell off.

Ikkaku learnt forward, making Rangiku arch against him, one hand keeping her close, flushed, against him, the other moving over her back, side, up her chest, a thumb rolling over a nipple. She gasped into his mouth.

The hand that was placed on her shoulder blades moved down to the water line and moved to hold her steady at her side instead, as the hand on her breast moved over her stomach to disappear beneath the foam and water.

Their lip lock dispatched as Rangikus head fell to rest on a broad shoulder, her lips slightly vibrating, nails light scratching the back of Ikkakus head.

Ikkaku shifted slightly as Rangikus knees popped out of the water, one on each side of him. He leaned forward a bit more, kissing and nibbling on her shoulder and exposed neck, and she shuddered and whimpered in response.

"Your hand," she panted, one hand claiming a grip on a strong arm "is a tool from the devil."

"You should know, you're his daughter after all." He chuckled, biting down on a earlobe as she spilled out a light cry, legs twitching slightly.

-

2251.

Ikkaku and Rangiku had in some magical way managed to wrap towels around hips respective body as they moved out of the bathroom, around 10 meters before they crashed on Rangikus bed.

A "Fuck" was grunted from them both as they fell, Ikkaku landing on top. In just a second Rangiku had wrapped two tanned legs around a muscled body, making the towels useless.

A strong hand ran over a firm leg as he sealed it more purposely around him. "Heh, ready?" he breathed against her neck, she arching her back in response.

"Bring it on."

Their breaths became ragged as they moved against each other. Smooth legs moved up to cling over a rippled and tensed back, heels digging into Ikkakus lower back as she forced him deeper into her, making them both moan out loud in response.

His thrusts became harder, deeper and faster as she lifted her hips a bit. Her nails dragged four long marks on his back that continued all the way up to his neck, ending right behind an ear.

Hands were everywhere, Rangiku running hers over a delicious six pack, fingers fallowing the paths between muscles and ribs as she continued up over a well defined chest and moved over strong arms just to go back again.

His hands ran along her sides, grabbing and lifting her by the ass to give an extra deep thrust just to let one hand continuing down over a smooth leg that still was thrown over his own back while the other hand went up again, over her stomach to fondle a breast, kissing and sucking his way down to the other.

Rangikus breath became high pitched as Ikkaku lifted her hips again and made several extra hard thrust, her legs and arms clutched him closer to her as her whole body shook.

He was not long after as she bit down on his shoulder his fingers dug themselves into her ass and he pulled out, spilling himself on the sheets between her legs, moaning deeply, still having some decency in him it seemed as he crashed down next to her, pulling the sheets over the more important parts.

-

**DAY 41. Thursday.**

**0105.**

"Hey, Ran?" Ikkaku mumbled.

"Yeah...?"

"Why did you join this show?"

The room felt silent again and Rangiku crawled up closer towards Ikkakus chest. "I...sort of lived on the street you know?"

"Like, not really on the street, there was this guy, my manager, he used to get me my clients and stuff. We all lived, most of the time, I slept out sometimes cause I really didn't want to go back to that stuffed place, it was a two room apartment, not big. We were around 15 girls. Not much room, if you were allowed to stay the night at your clients place, you did."

Ikkakus hands closed protectively around her as she had started drawing small patterns on his chest with her fingers as she rambled.

"There was this one guy, he got me out of all that shit, sure he would beat me up at times, but it was okay, I still loved him. I guess it was some sort of Stockholm syndrome ya know? He was all I had. But it got, like, worse, and I even lost consciousness some times. And I think I realised, that I had to leave him. But it was so hard cause, I really loved him you know? Then we had this big fight, I had walked in on him screwing some guy and I stormed out the door. He didn't fallow, we had played this game before, he knew that I had no where to go, that I would come back." Her voice cracked and Ikkaku reached down to pull the covers up higher, so they were almost under them completely.

"And I would, I was on my way back to him when I saw the line outside the studio and the big audition signs. They said that they liked me, that I had made it, and I just needed to hold my mask around him for a couple of months before I could leave him for good. And I did, I really left. I sneaked out one night, not really packing anything at all. I didn't dare to pack a bag, in case he would wake up. I took the dirty clothes from the bathroom and...just....left."

Ikkaku were running his hands through her hair by now and she was clinging to him tightly. "When we get out of here..." she started but fell silent.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I... could I come and live with you?" She looked up at him, and his hands made a stop in her hair. "I'll get a job and I'll pay my part of the rent as soon as I can, I just need somewh-"

"Of course you can stay with me, it's only that...well, I don't really have a home either you know... half of the nights I sleep in my and Renjis car."

"Oh..."

"No, I'm just saying, there won't be allot of space. But I expect you to be there." He smiled down at her, kissing her on the forehead. "Besides, we're planning to save up for a trailer."

-

----

ah, that was the first time I wrote het! I don't ever read the shit! so, how did I do? made it or was is compleate shit?


	17. day 42 to 44

**DAY 42. Friday. **

** 1423.**

"Hey guys and Rangiku! Come on in for a piece of coffee?!" Yumichika called from the balcony door, waving for the others to come in.

"Why all this now?" Ichigo yawned as he sat down by the table, scratching the back of his head, then moving over to do the same motion on his stomach.

"Have the decency to wear a shirt while you're at the dinner table, please." Yumichiga said, a small smile on his lips, earning a glare from the younger.

"Go on Ichi, take on a shirt, he's right." Ikkaku muttered and Ichigo rose again, with a sight, and stomped of towards their bedroom. Back a minute later.

"Still, what's up with the set?" Renji said, his hand sneaking up slowly to steal a cookie.

"I thought, since it'll be my last day today that I wanted to... I don't know really, talk with you a bit." The others fell silent, and still, Renjis cookie stopped in a sulking mater just before his lips. "Ah, don't go quiet on me!" Yumichika wined. "I know I'm done for, no need to deny it, there's no need for me to stay here now when Ishida not here anymore. Besides, I have a beautiful cape waiting for me on the outside!"

Ikkaku chuckled and the mood lit up a bit again. "So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know really, just hang out you know. I'm sure at least one of you guys have some funny story you want to boast about?" Yumichika said while filling some cups up with coffee.

"Oh, I got one!" Ichigo shone up.

"That's not nasty or perverse in any way?" Yumichika asked, raising an eyebrow.

"....no."

"Ah, you're such kids, like there's no fun in it if sex isn't involved!"

"Well, there isn't!"

"Of fucking course there's fun things that dosn't have anything to do with sex." Ikkaku sighted "like rollercoasters, or standing on a stage, the crowd cheering at every move you do. Adrenalin and thrills over all is the most to enjoyable there is."

"Chee..." Ichigo sighted "You know, sometimes you're to serious."

-

** 1600. **

"Ah, how lovely, you're all already here!" the speakers yelled "Not that it would mater if you weren't anyway."

The clips started rolling, showing last Friday and the goodbye to Ishida. Yumichikas hand went up to fix a stand of hair a small smile on his lips.

"You okay?" Ikkaku asked, a hand landing on the ravens shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just miss him a little more that i thought I would. Thank you." Ikkakus hand went from the shoulder, over shoulder blades and up to gently pat the younger on the head. "Hey! Don't mess with my hair!"

"Haha! Glad to see some action in that face again, that sulk dosn't fit you very well."

"Sorry I disappeared there for a while... I've sorta lost the little note that say who's immune. Shit, just a minute!" you could hear papers being shuffled around and something that hit the floor before the voice came back. "Found it! Lets see, this week we had the news game, and Ikkaku won – so congratulations to you!"

"Couldn't he just look on the TV?" Ichigo whispered in a low voice, so that only Renji heard him.

"There wouldn't be any fun in that Kurosaki!" the speaker called, earning a very surprised look on the orange head. "Anyway, lets move on...judging by the conversations earlier today – you already know who's to leave but I have to take the list thing up anyway, you can just look on the TV a little while I find it. See, Rangikus and Ikkakus date is on!"

The residents sighted as more shuffling could be heard, pointedly looking anywhere else but on the TV that showed an really intimate scene. Well, almost everybody looked away, Rangiku herself were staring with a pretty hard blush as she and Ikkaku shuffled around in the jacuzzi.

"Ah! Here it is! Let's see, Ikkaku was immune...Rangiku, you're number one this week! Congratulations! Then we have Renji and Ichigo so, just as you predicted Yumichika, you're to leave today. But hey, no worry or sad faces – we have someone out here who'll be happy to see you!" Yumichikas face lit up and a gasp could be heard.

"Ishida's waiting for me?!"

"Ah ah, I'm not allowed to say anything." The voice said, now sounding very sly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just go and get my bag and then I'll see for myself who it is!"

"Didn't he sa-"

"Shut up Kurosaki. I didn't say anything."

-

** 1653.**

"Have fun now guys! Now, when ther's no one to hold you back." Yumichika smiled as he recived hugs and pats on his shoulders from everybody.

"Hey! You always makes it sound like we didn't like you!" Rangiku whined. "You know we'll miss you too, and the wonderfull food you did for me and Ike!" Her arms wraped around the younger once again, now harder, lifting the raven from the floor a bit before letting him go.

"Thank you Rangiku-san." Yumichika smiled, fixing a few strains of hair before turning and heading out the door. "Goodbye everyone!"

"Goodbye!!"

-

******DAY 43****. Saturday.**

**1834.**

Ikkaku entered the balcony with a guitar in his hand. "Hey, Renji look what I found in the closet!"

The red head turned and was up on his feet in a second when he saw what Ikkaku was holding. "Oh yes! I haven't played in over a month! Gimme gimme!"

"Yeah, that's right you guys are in a band. Totally forgot." Ichigo said into a pillow, his voice coming out like a hum. "Let's hear something."

"Was planing on it....just give me a sec."

-

**1836**.

"Come on now, you've just been clinging on it so far....is that all you can do?" Ichigo grunted with a disappointed face.

"I was just trying to get used to it a bit, I'm more used to the electric kind.....here we go." His eyes lowered and fingers traveled lightly over the black throat.

"Jesus Christ, that's a pretty face  
The kind you'd find on someone that could save  
If they don't put me away  
It'll be a miracle~"

-

**1840**.

He played the sling once again before looking up again. Ikkaku was laying down, calm, looked like he was about to fall asleep any second. Rangiku and Ichigo just stared with wide eyes at the red head, who smiled a little embarrassed. "Ah, I missed a few notes in the first course....used to have Ikkaku drums keeping me on track. Heh. But it's nice to have a guitar once again, really missed it. To bad I don't know so many songs that goes well with acoustics..."

"You're really good." Rangiku finally said. "I would so like to hear you guys when we get out of here."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you play too." Ichigo agreed.

"You heard that Ike? We just got new fans."

"Yeah, I heard. Stop gibbering and play some more or you gonna lose them again." the man yawned in response.

-

**2131**.

They were still siting out on the porch, Renji hadn't stopped clinging on the guitar since he got it, time to time playing a song or verse, Rangiku singing along when she could. Ikkaku had gone in to make dinner that he later brought out, together with some more blankets and beer.

Ichigos and Renjis eyes were next to glued to each other, darting time to time to pick up something to shew on or change the accord, and it seemed like they're were oblivious of it too. Rangiku sure as hell wasn't, as she sat there with a small goofy smile, nudging her elbow into Ikkakus side, making him look at the scene infront of them. But he just grunted in response and pulled her down on top of him, whispering into blond locks "it's not nice to watch." -

**DAY 44****. Sunday.**

**2343**.

They were gathered out on the porch, sitting by the table for once. Renji hadn't let go of the guitar on the whole day and was still playing small melodies while the others chatted away.

"Ike, pass me another bottle." Rangiku said in a low voice as she crawled up to his side a little, fixing the blanket that were wrapped around their legs.

"It's starting to become colder..." Ichigo hummed while looking up at the star full sky.

"yeah, we've been in here for over a month now...what is it, day 45? No, Friday was 42 so it's 44 today." Ikkaku spinned on.

"It feels so surreal, I mean, it feels like time is standing still in here...like we just jumped out of the time loop that everyone else is still in." Ichigo hummed next. "Wonder what everyone else is up too..."

Renji hit the strings a little harder, catching the others attention.

"Your breaking your mind  
By killing the time that kills you  
But you can't blame the time  
When its only in your mind

Quickly quickly grow and then you'll know  
It is such and awkward show to see  
And everyone you wanted to know  
And everyone you wanted to meet  
Have all gone away  
Well they've all gone away"

"Will you ever let go of that again?" Ichigo asked with a smile as soon as the red head stopped singing.

"Only if I have something else to hold on to."

"it's starting to be a little... repeating. It's still nice but, do you really have to find a song for every topic we bring up?"

"Oh, why don't we try that theory a bit." Ichigo grinned. "We say a word or subject or something, and you'll play something that fits into it."

"Bring it on!"

"Dinosaurs!"

-

----

Sorry that I've been kinda slow lately and sorry for mass of song lyrics. Songs used are Sexy Plexi by Jack Johnson and Jesus Christ by Brand New, and OMG what I love Jesus Christ, the melody in the begining....sight. AND! With this chaper we went over 100 pages! ...if you put it all in word that is U.U

Now it's vacation time so bye for a while and wish happy belated birthday to Ichi! We all love ya!


	18. day 45 to 47

**DAY 45. Monday.**

**1324.**

Rangiku emerged from hers and Ikkakus bedroom, dressed in a way to big t-shirt and hot pants. Yawning big as she entered the kitchen area and held up a big bowl of cereals, crashing down in the couch and turned the TV on.

Fifteen minuets later Ikkaku popped up, seeming to wear the clothes that Rangiku were missing. Doing the same as the girl had; preparing a big bowl of cereals then walked over to crash down in the couch in front of the TV.

"Havn't you grown tired of this show yet?" he asked as All, for the hundredth time in the last three minuets groaned.

"Never seen it before I got here actually, but yeah, I have. I'm just to lazy to turn on a movie."

-

**1406.**

Ikkaku and Rangiku were still sitting in the couch, having changed to the channel that showed Ichigo and Renjis room. Seeing Renji wake up by falling out of bed and how he decided to take it all out on the other male that were still sleeping.

So they were not surprised when the door burst open and the guys stumbled out, a thin layer of sweat covering both their bodies.

"Shit, I didn't think that pillows could actually break like that. That've never happened before." Ichigo groaned as he ran his hands through his hair, successfully making a few feathers fly off into the air.

"I'm starved." Renji whined.

_"Then go and eat. This weeks challenge is in the closet, and will start at 1430, so be prepared! And have fun!"_

Renji groaned out loud and stomped of towards the kitchen, Ichigo joining him while Rangiku ran off towards the closet to find out what kind of game it was.

**1408.**

"It seems like a physical game this week."

"Sweet, I don't really like the brainers." Renji grinned.

"That's cause you don't have one." Ichigo grinned next to the red head.

"And that comment was so called for it's not even funny. Don't you have any imagination?" Renji cracked back.

"Yeah, that's sweet and all, do you want to know what we'll be doing in 15 minuets or what?" Rangiku interrupted, and luckily got the attention back to herself. "_Last one standing. You're not allowed to step on the floor, or nudge it in any other way. That also goes for thresholds! And socks and shoes will not protect your feet from the hot lava!"_

"Sounds fun!"

"Oh, you're going down."

-

**1430.**

"_Let's begin!"_

Rangiku and Ikkaku were standing on the sofa table, Ichigo on the bar and Renji had gone back into their bedroom.

"We'll cooperate until it's only us two left, right?" Rangiku said in a low voice, so that Ichigo wouldn't hear her.

"Sure thing babe. Wanna take down Ichigo first?" Ikakku grinned at her, jumping over to the couch and holding out a hand to help her over, like a real gentleman.

Ichigo saw what they were doing and put up a strong front. "And what are you guys go and do now? Eh? It's a two meeter jump from where you guys are to the dinner table."

"Who said that we were gonna come over, boy?" Rangiku smiled, picking up on of the many pillows that were laying in the couch and swung it, hard, towards Ichigo.

The younger swifted his stance for the impact, nearly taking a step right off the bar. "Whoa! Be careful with what you're doing! This bar isn't very wide!"

"Yeah, we know!" Ikkaku chuckled as he took up another pillow and slung it towards the younger.

Ichigo deflected the hard throw, the pillow landing on the kitchen table that stood between them.

Seeing how he woudn't make it if he didn't attack back, he made a jump, successful landing in the middle of the table, the wood giving a loud crack in discomfort.

"You wanna start a pillow fight with _me_?" Ichigo said, flashing a grin as he stood up, picking up the hard pillow. "Surely that can't be so smart?" Swinging it towards Rangiku, the girl squeezed, the impact making her lose her balance on the soft couch but Ikkaku grabbed her arm before her ass hit the floor.

"Close." She sighed as she found er balance again.

Ichigo took a jump, and successfully caught the couple of guard as Ikkaku was turned towards Rangiku, and sent them both with a push down on the floor.

"Ichiii!" the girl whined, a pout on her face as she crashed down on the couch next to were Ichigo were standing.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Ichigo just laughed and jumped to the other couch to get closer to the next person and the goal – that would be Renji. From there he took proposition before he made a jump and landed on the low table that stood under the TV, effect fully crashing his whole being into the wall at the same time.

Behind the orange head sat Ikkaku and Rangiku, laughing. One thing for sure, they weren't bad losers.

"Renji! Are you gonna make me do all the work?!"

"Yeah, was planning on it! There's no way you can reach me where I am now!" the read head laughed from the other side of the wall.

"We'll see about that!"

-

**1445.**

Ichigo didn't make it all the way. He got to the door, even hung in the list, one foot on each side to hold himself steady but, from there it was a lost case. There was no way that he could jump from the door to the bed without even having a decent foothold to start with.

But he tried, anyway. And Renji won the game, in a cowardly manner if you asked Ichigo about it.

"_Congratulations Renji! We'll cook something up for you and deliver it tomorrow!"_

"That's sweet, what do you think you'll get?" Rangiku asked as Renji crashed down in the couch.

"I have no idea, I've already gotten a guitar, I don't think there's anything else that I want at the moment."

"How 'bout booze?"

"How 'bout pizza? Man, it's been long since I had a good decent meal of fast food."

-

**DAY 46. Tuesday.**

**1257.**

"So, why did everyone join in this?" Rangiku broke the silence. "Ike, why did you join?"

"Well, both me and Renji were sort of tired of running around, never knowing were we would be by the end of the week. And then we saw a poster hanging outside the bar...and it just seemed perfect. For two months we would have a roof over our head, free food and we could make ourselves famous.

"Havn't we already heard that story?" Ichigo jawed "Hey....Ran, why did you join?" that seemed to perk Renjis interests too cause he turned to lay an eye on Rangiku.

"Uhm...I wanted, needed, the million." The two guys seem to get that this wasn't a light topic as the blond started to fidget and Ikkaku slid a strong arm around her waist.

"It dosen't matter, ya can tell us later." Renji smiled and Rangiku nodded lightly.

"So, what should we do today?" Ichigo asked, rolling over to his stomach.

"Blueberry pie?" Renji said in a far off manner.

"What? Why?"

"Why not?"

-

**1429.**

"I guess this is why you shoudn't." Ikkaku groaned as he entered the kitchen were Renji and Rangiku had successfully baked one delicious pie, and covered the whole bench and big parts of the floor with flour and blueberries. A nice mess since it seemed as they had stepped in the goo to spread it out over a bigger area. "How can you even make this much of a mess? It's like you've dropped things randomly just for the sake of it."

Behind him Ichigo popped up, raising an eyebrow at the scene. "Not bad."

"Thanks!" Renji grinned back at him, Rangiku blushing slightly next to him.

"I didn't mean that as a compliment."

"Whatever, I'm taking it as one." And to no ones surprise death glares were being thrown between the two guys.

Rangiku on the other hand had swiped up a bit of the mess with her hand, walking over to Ikkaku, all the way holding eye contact.

Ikkaku didn't back away as she smeared smashed blueberries over his cheek before pressing two fingers into his mouth, a shiver clearly running down her back as he sucked them clean before leaning down to kiss her hungrily instead.

Renji and Ichigo stopped their bickering as they sensed the mood in the air switch.

"How the hell did it come to this?" Ichigo whispered, flashing a gaze towards Renji who stood next to him.

"Uhm, it might be so that...Ike has a little of a food kink?

"Why didn't we know that until now?" Ichigos voice had gotten sharper, but still low enough to not bother the couple who by now had moved a little, Rangiku finding herself pressed against the fridge, Ikkakus head rather purple as her hands had grabbed it, smearing the mess out.

"Cause it's not like it's the biggest thing? And it's not like it's all food or something...it's a bit complicated to explain."

"Oh." Was a the younger could say and the make out scene before them ended. Rangiku smiling widely and Ikkaku grunting.

"Fuck, you had to smear it out over my whole head?"

She just giggled in response.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower. You guys, clean this mess up."

-

**1436**.

"Why did I get stuck with cleaning up the mes that you guys created?" Ichigo groaned as he squeezed the water out of a rag.

"Cause she got boobs and you don't." Renji chuckled behind him.

"I don't get it, I should just leave it all to you. Why am I helping you out here?"

"Cause you _looove_ me." Renji said in the cheekiest voice he could before he laughed. "probably cause you don't want Ike to be mad at you."

"Hmm. Maybe, but I still don't get it."

"Just let it go Berry."

-

**DAY 47. Wednesday.**

**1623.**

"I'm bored." Ichigo yawned as he put he feet up on the sofa table.

"Wanna put another movie on?" Ikkaku mumbled next to him.

It was raining outside so they'd spent the whole day just watching movies. Rangiku had taken a break to make them hot chocolate a while ago, but except from that and the changing of film, they hadn't moved at all.

"I'm hungry." Renji groaned, scratching his stomach.

_"Renji! Your present is in the closet, go get it while it's hot!"_ the speakers called out.

"While it's hot?" Ikkaku questioned as Renji got up and stomped off towards the closet.

"Maybe it's a hooker." Ichigo yawned as he sat up more properly in the couch.

"It really is pizza!" te redhead called out a moment later when he opened the door. "And there's burgers too! Oh, and coke! They even put in the pizza salad!"

"Is it really okay to be so happy over junk food?" Ichigo muttered out, only receiving a grin from the older man next to him.

-

* * *

sorry for taking so long on me with this and sadly, I think it'll take as long for the next days too if something big dosn't change. You see it's, fuck I sound as a bith when I say this but, I'm to good for this story. Lol. I still find this idea/plot good and the humor is okay but, I don't think I would even read this. But then again, if I opened the first vol of Naruto or One Piece today, I would probably close it again five minuets later.

I think I will finis this, someday. Not because I like it, but because I don't like to be one of those writers that dosn't.


End file.
